


It's All in the Eyes

by fayegonin



Category: Hurog - Patricia Briggs
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayegonin/pseuds/fayegonin
Summary: So, I just found this in the depths of my computer, and figured I should post it. It's some of my earlier work, so the writing is a little rough. However, it is fairly entertaining. Basically continues the plot a little bit after the ending of Dragon Blood. Some romance, they all so desperately need happy endings.
Relationships: Kellen/OFC, Oreg (Hurog)/Original Character(s), Oreg/OFC, Tisala/Wardwick





	1. The King

As Kellen rode into the home of the dragon, he shivered deep within. Not fear, but perhaps just a little bit of trepidation about the possible outcomes. He was newly crowned, the High King of the Five Kingdoms, but that mattered little in Hurog. Here, Ward ruled. He knows that Ward has acknowledged his sovereignty and Hurog follows but that is the precise problem with the wild Shavig northlands. Hurog leads and they follow. Ward, the Hurogmeten, is their king even if he isn’t officially crowned. And that isn’t even mentioning his pet dragon - the dragon that Kellen intends to borrow for a while to help him rebuild his kingdom. Kellen only brought a few men. Hurog is still rebuilding, and the last thing he wants is to burden Ward with their upkeep or antagonize him in any way. Besides, it is Shavig. As long as Ward follows him, it is probably safer than his own castle. Kellen manages a cynical smile at the thought as he approaches the great doors in front of Hurog keep. His safety is one reason he came to Hurog as well as the vast chambers in his castle that hold all sorts of unpleasant surprises from their previous wizardly occupants.

When Kellen is just a few feet from the doors, they swing open and Ward of Hurog is waiting with a smile on his face to welcome him. “My Lord, you should have wrote ahead to tell me you were coming.” He bows slightly, as befitting an important noble welcoming the High King into his home.

Kellen shrugs “You had some warning, and I don’t expect anything special. I didn’t write because I sort of wanted to slip off with a minimal guard.”

“You’re safer if no one knows where you have gone?” Ward was always very perceptive. It probably is a result of his childhood. He fooled many people into believing he was stupid and a fool for a very long time, but only an idiot would underestimate his intelligence now. Kellen nods in response to Ward’s question. Ward grins “Come on in then. We have a few more rooms furnished so you shouldn’t have to share too much.” Ward turns and gestures and Kellen falls into step beside him. Ward continues “Dinner should be in a few hours, I’ve already told the kitchen to prepare more food.” Kellen grins. Ward hollers “Tychis, come see to our guests.” A young boy, with the typical blond hair and Hurog-blue eyes, comes sprinting out of a small door to one side of the keep. As he approaches Ward raises an eyebrow “Slow down, brother.”

Tychis slows to a very fast walk “Yes Ward, you called?”

“Show Kellen and Rosem to their rooms, I am sure they are tired after their long ride.” Ward had noticed the tiredness of the horses. Grooms had already come to take the horses away, moving so smoothly that Kellen had barely noticed.

Tychis sketches a bow to Ward and then gestures to Kellen. Ward scowls “Tychis, bow to the King.” The instruction reminds Kellen of his thought that Hurog was the one place his authority over all the land mattered little. These people loved their lord, and only obeyed him because the Hurogmeten told them so.

Tychis bows and replies “I’m sorry, my Lord. If you will care to follow me, I will show you to your rooms.” It is unclear who he is apologizing to. Ward smiles just slightly and Kellen and his men follow behind the small boy with the brilliant blue eyes.

A woman emerges from a different door and walks up to Ward, her eyes bright and happy. “Are you going to tell him?” Tisala asks.

“Maybe at dinner. Or you could tell him.” replies Ward. She laughs and gives him a kiss, her happiness spreading to Ward. She is tall for a woman, and can wield a sword better than most men.

She grins, a quick smile that she didn’t often use before she married Ward. “I’ll tell him, and you can use your blank expression. That should amuse Kellen.” Ward laughs and returns her kiss, placing a hand over her belly protectively.

High above in a tower two men stand side by side. They look alike enough to be brothers, one blond, the other brown-haired, both slimly built with the same striking blue eyes as the boy Tychis. A casual observer would never guess that one is a dragon with centuries of knowledge and the other is heir to Hurog, at least until the child is born.

Tosten, Ward’s brother asks “What do you think Kellen wants?”

Oreg shrugs “I don’t know, but it should be interesting to bring him here, away from his court so soon after his coronation.”

“It’s been a year.”

“A year is just the beginning of the political maneuvering that comes with the changing of kingship.”

Tosten snorts “You would know.”

Oreg rolls his eyes “I’ve helped many kings in my time. Overthrown a few of them too.”

Tosten mutters “Of course you have.” He winces and says “Please don’t mention that to Kellen.”

Oreg opens his eyes innocently “Why would I ever do that?”

Tosten laughs softly and turns from the wall in order to spread the word that the High King is visiting. He goes also to tune his harp for dinner.

The tables are set and the dinner-guests begin trickling in. Tychis leads the High King and his man Rosem to the foremost table where they will eat with the Hurogmeten, his wife, his aunt, his brother, and the dragon. Kellen trusts the dragon the least of all of them, despite him being the reason for visiting Hurog.

The first few minutes are spent with small talk about the weather. Then the glances between Tisala and Ward are just too obvious to ignore so Kellen asks pointedly “Is there something I’m missing here?”

Tisala and Ward glare at each other for a second. Tisala tosses her head and replies “I am pleased to inform you all that I am pregnant.” Everyone at the table looks surprised and immediately smiles and congratulates her and Ward except Oreg.

Ward notices and asks softly “Oreg?”

He shakes off the strange expression and replies “I knew before she did. I am a healer.”

Tisala glares at him “You could have told me. I was very confused.”

Oreg grins, a boyish grin that makes people forget the power he wields and his centuries of knowledge. “I could have. I wouldn’t have wanted to ruin your moment.” They discuss the state of Hurog and the whole of Shavig.

When Ward senses an opportune moment he asks “So what really brings you to Hurog, Kellen?”

Kellen replies “The sights and the wonderful people, of course.” Ward raises an eyebrow. Kellen’s expression turns serious “But more importantly, an issue that I can’t put off any longer.”

Tisala asks “What is it?”

Kellen sighs “Very well. I have been trying to ignore it, but a few weeks ago, a boy broke into one of the workrooms.”

Ward questions “Where?”

“The mage’s workrooms at the palace. I sealed them and hid them to the best of my ability when I took the palace, but someone hired a boy and bespelled him so he could break in. When something disturbed my protections, I went to take a look. The boy was dead by the time I got there. I have not the skill, knowledge or time to pull apart those workrooms, and I can’t trust any of my mages with the power within, nor do I think they have the talent to deal with whatever traps are laid.”

Ward nods “I understand completely. Do you want me to come take a look?”

“I was actually hoping that Oreg could help me. I would hate to trouble you, especially with your first child on the way.” Kellen is very persuasive; he must be to remain High King. He called up Ward’s emotions with the story and appealed to his sense of duty. The story wouldn’t touch Oreg, but the thought of troubling Ward would motivate Oreg to help. By the slight smile on Oreg’s face, this has already occurred to him.

Oreg interjects “And?”

Kellen focuses on him. “I was hoping you would consider accepting the position of Archmage for a time, at least until we find someone else. Frankly, without a strong mage near the center of government, the security of the five kingdoms is at risk.”

Oreg nods “I will consider it.” Dinner continues cheerfully, with Tosten playing some wonderful music on the harp during the desert course.

The next morning, Kellen and many of his guard train with Stala and the Blue Guard. Stala is Ward’s aunt, and although she threatens to retire, she is the still the best fighter except for Ward. After a few drills, they pair off for practice bouts. Ward calls to Kellen “Fancy a rematch?” Kellen grins and steps up. They cross swords and begin. After a few exchanges Ward remarks “You’ve improved.”

Kellen responds with a quick pattern “Thanks.”

“So why are you trying to recruit Oreg?”

“I need a mage.” He blocks a quick strike. “I can’t put off the workrooms any longer.”

“You’re scared of whatever is in there.”

Kellen meets Ward’s eyes, then spins, blocking a quick side blow. “Aren’t you?”

“Why Oreg?” Ward is on the offensive now.

“He is the most powerful wizard I know.”

“You don’t think having a dragon at your side would be impressive?”

“Like owning a man-eating beast? No, I just want a good wizard. I don’t plan on telling anyone he’s a dragon. Us silly Flatlanders wouldn’t believe it anyway.”

“True that.” It is impossible to tell which part of the statement Ward is agreeing with. “Why else? I’m sure there are many other powerful wizards.”

“I can trust Oreg to dispose of the contents of the workrooms and not try to take my throne.” Kellen is pushing the attack at this point. “More to the point, I can trust him not to start using black enchantments. I am sure there are plenty in those rooms.”

Ward parries and knocks the blade from Kellen’s hand. He asks “It is worrying you.”

Kellen replies “Yes.”

Ward nods and sheathes his sword. “I’ll talk to him. Nice match.” They shake hands and Kellen retrieves his sword.

Oreg sits on the crenellations on the highest tower, looking out over the Hurog lands. Kellen walks up beside him and asks “Is that safe?” Oreg gives him a look of scorn. Kellen snorts “Right, you’re a dragon. I suppose you don’t need to concern yourself with heights.” The wind from earlier has died down, allowing the two to converse easily but minimizing the chances they will be overheard.

“Why?” Oreg looks out into the distance.

“Why do I want you to be my Archmage?” Oreg nods, his Hurog-blue eyes stormy and tipping toward violet.

“I can trust you.”

Oreg snorts, a behavior he has picked up from Tosten. “You don’t. That line might work on Ward, he trusts everyone.”

“I can trust you not to destroy my kingdom with whatever arcane or dangerous knowledge you find in my workrooms. Ward trusts you, and I trust Ward.”

“You don’t. Kellen, you should work harder at hiding your suspicion.”

“I do trust Ward.” Oreg gives him another arch look, so Kellen changes tacks “It would give you the opportunity to live at court and power to control the path my kingdom takes. I need someone with your power and talent. The Five Kingdoms are not without threats, outside and within.”

“True. Why do I care?”

“A position at court would give you power to help Shavig and raise the influence of Hurog. You would have time and money to pursue whatever academic studies you wish, as long as no one gets hurt.” Oreg winces from the idea. “See, that is why I know I can trust you. You have a conscience, and I know where your loyalties lie. You won’t act like a fawning courtier either.”

Oreg grins slyly “Enjoying the attention of a certain young woman?”

“She’s awful. I can’t do anything without her following me. I’m almost amazed she hasn’t shown up here.”

“That might have something to do with your not telling even your closest advisors where you were going.”

Kellen looks at him with a bit of surprise “That is the other thing; you seem to know everything going on. Oreg, you would be invaluable at court, and I know you would never betray Ward.”

Oreg tilts his head predatorily and Kellen fights the shiver that runs down his back. Oreg questions “What story will we be pedaling?”

“That you’re a cousin of Ward’s and a powerful mage. I hired you because your skills were underused in the cold reaches of Shavig.”

“Won’t everyone wonder why you are bringing in a mage when you are a mage yourself?”

Kellen winces “Oreg, no one knows that, and my talents aren’t much. All I could do before my brother locked me up was a few illusions. Now I can barely light a candle.”

Oreg looks skeptical “You should be able to do much more than that. Perhaps it is a mental block? Don’t want to be like your brother?” There is a slight taunt in Oreg’s tone.

“I’m not half the mage my brother was, and I don’t want to be.”

Oreg looks satisfied “It is a mental block. How fascinating.” Kellen feels a shiver run down his spine at the gleam in Oreg’s eye.

Kellen retreats “Think about accepting my offer. Your presence at my court would be invaluable.” He backs away, walking as fast as he can without seeming to hurry. As he glances over his shoulder, he sees Oreg jump off the tower and just a hint of purple as he vanishes. Kellen shivers and goes to tell Rosem that he survived talking to Oreg. Dragons are terrifying even on the best of days.

Oreg is absent at dinner, but no one comments on it. Later, Ward and Tisala are playing chess in their room. Ward is only three moves away from winning, but he frowns and puts up a hand. He walks silently over to the door and pulls it open, stepping to the side. Oreg grins sheepishly. Tisala grins “Back to your old habits of eavesdropping?” Oreg shrugs.

Ward gestures “Come in.” Oreg sprawls on the bed. Ward asks “What do you want me to say?”

“Do you think I should go?”

Tisala replies “Take Kellen up on his offer? I think…” She trails off, looking at Ward.

“Oreg,” Ward declares “It is completely up to you. I don’t want you to feel obligated. If you don’t want to go, I’ll go and work on cleaning out those rooms for Kellen.”

Oreg jumps up, pacing restlessly “I’m tempted, but uncertain.” Abruptly he adds “Kellen doesn’t trust me.”

Tisala raises her eyebrows “You are a dragon.” Oreg collapses back onto the bed.

Ward asks “What did he offer?”

Oreg laughs “What every mage wants. Power and knowledge.” Ward nods thoughtfully. Oreg continues “I want to go, but I don’t want to leave. I also don’t want to be a burden on you.”

“Oreg, you’ll never be a burden. Hurog is your home and you’re my brother. The decision is entirely up to you.”

Oreg jumps up and paces to the door. “It is two days by dragon flight. I’ll visit, and I want to be here for the birth of your child. I’ll give Kellen my answer in the morning. He is a good king.” With that comment, Oreg takes off down the hall. Ward and Tisala look at each other and continue their game of chess. Ward wins.

Oreg swoops low in flight through the Hurog lands. He passes unseen and unheard, a silent specter over the land. He revels in regaining his dragon form, but humans are more interesting than the lonely and solitary life of the dragon. His years of servitude made him care for the company of humans, the good ones at any rate. The thought pops into his head that if he goes with Kellen, he can vanish for days on end and no one will question it. The role of crazy Shavig wizard is a fun one to play. Oreg grins at the prospect as he looks toward the Talvish heartland. Kellen certainly knows how to trap a dragon – power, gold and knowledge. Maybe he will even be a good king. Oreg owes it to Ward to make the kingdom safe for his children. His mind made up, the purple shadow glides softly to his room and melts into his human form. Only Tosten, who is staring out at the stars, sees the flash of purple.


	2. The Dragon

Oreg announces at breakfast “I’m going.” Kellen looks surprised, but Ward and Tisala just nod.

Kellen gulps and replies “Fabulous.” Oreg smiles slightly. He hasn’t had anyone he could really tease in a while. It is even sweeter because Kellen knows he is a dragon. Kellen clears his throat “I was planning on leaving tomorrow. Will that give you sufficient time to pack?”

Oreg nods “I don’t typically bring much with me but I will have to decide on a suitable wardrobe.”

Ward raises an eyebrow “A wardrobe?”

Oreg smiles “Why yes, I can’t decide if I want to go with a highly fashionable court style, typical Shavig attire or classic wizard robes.” Tisala laughs. Oreg glares at her, but gives her a slight smile.

Kellen shakes his head “Oreg, you can wear whatever you want. Or better yet, pick something different and see how many people imitate you before the end of the week.”

The next day, very early in the morning, Oreg raps on the door to Ward’s room. Ward isn’t even sure that Oreg went to sleep. “What?” Ward complains as he groggily opens the door.

Oreg puts two rings into his hand. One is the ring of the Hurogmeten that Ward inherited with the title. The other is a variant on it, a little smaller and lighter. Ward looks at the ring with surprise because it had been on his finger last night. Oreg smiles “The other ring is for Tisala. These will let me find you anywhere, and you can call me by saying my name three times into the ring. I will hear whatever you hear, and I can choose to see as well. You will be able to hear my reply as well.”

Ward pats Oreg on the shoulder “Thank you, Oreg. This is a very nice gift.”

Oreg looks Ward in the eye “If anything happens, call me.”

“I promise.”

“Enjoy whatever sleep you can get. Breakfast is in about an hour. I ride out with Kellen shortly thereafter.” Oreg steps back and closes the door. Ward sighs and goes to explain the rings to Tisala, who was woken by the early morning conversation. They are very nice rings.

Oreg yawns as the group leaves Hurog. Leaving the land hurts, but it is more emotional pain than physical. It has been a very long time since Oreg had complete freedom of the land. Oreg falls asleep on his horse and doesn’t wake until they stop for lunch. Kellen looks at him skeptically “I didn’t know anyone that could fall asleep on a horse.”

Oreg smiles “Being a mage does come in handy sometimes.” Rosem, the head of Kellen’s personal guard shakes his head.

When they stop for the evening, Kellen asks “Can you fight? I know you are an exceptional wizard, but can you fight with blades?”

Oreg shrugs “Of course I can. Why does it matter?”

“It doesn’t, I was just curious. What style do you prefer?”

“It’s an amalgamation of things.”

Kellen smiles “Okay, now I’m curious. Do you care for a practice bout while the men drill?”

Oreg grins and Kellen feels that cold shiver down his spine. “I’d be delighted.” Rosem looks concerned but doesn’t interfere. Oreg wins one out of the three rounds, but they were very close.

Rosem comments afterward “If Oreg really tried, and bothered to practice, he would have beaten you. He was treating it as a game. He is assassin trained, although he hides it, that was his primary training.”

Kellen murmurs “An assassin wizard dragon hiding in Hurog. Court is about to get more interesting. At least I don’t need to worry about his ability to defend himself.”

Rosem replies “That was never a concern of mine.”

“He’ll be a target at court.” Kellen sounds speculative.

Oreg stops behind him and replies “He knows that. It should make life just a bit more interesting.”

Kellen whirls at the voice too close to him. He didn’t hear Oreg approach. “You must have been so bored at Hurog.”

“Time passes strangely in the dragon’s eyrie.”

Rosem nods “It does indeed.” His comment buys Kellen a second to recover. Oreg nods and strolls off. Rosem comments to Kellen “You know he is intentionally baiting you?” Kellen shrugs and sits down by the fire. Rosem pushes “You could tell him to stop.”

Kellen asks as Rosem sits beside him “And what good would that do?” Rosem shrugs in sympathy. Dragons don’t take well to orders, this one especially.

The day before they ride into Estian, Oreg asks a question. To Kellen’s surprise in appears genuine. “Kellen, would you tell me about the current politics?”

“What do you want to know?”

“The various players, who will try to recruit me and who is trying to further their own agenda.”

“Many in Oranstone are causing trouble, but I have Haverness and my half-brother Alizon squarely on my side. My assistance to the border towns is more helpful than hurtful although the Vorsag have not recovered from the death of Kariarn, which I also have Ward to thank for.” Oreg nods in agreement. “Rumor is, of course, that there is a leader uniting the Vorsag. I don’t have sufficient information or contacts over there.”

“Really?” Oreg challenges “What happened to your brother’s spy network?”

“It was never as good as he intimated. He relied heavily on scrying. Also, I can’t be sure of their loyalty. Many took liberties with their positions which I am not prepared to allow under my reign. Without anything to ensure loyalty, I know many of them can and will be bought by whoever has more money.”

Oreg smiles slightly, inquiring “What about the other four kingdoms?”

“Shavig is secure, I trust Ward to keep his people in line as long as I keep taxes and tariffs reasonable. Seaforders usually feel the same, and I have good relations with a few of them. Oranstone I am keeping a close eye on. Avinhelle is always a mystery. There are strange stirrings among their nobles and I have not yet met their king, although he has sent multiple emissaries to reassure me of their loyalty. That kingdom was not very active during my brother’s reign, and it seems like they won’t be getting involved in mine.”

Oreg comments “The silence makes you uneasy.”

“It does. Their king is reputed to be a great sorcerer, and he is supposed to have a beautiful daughter. It is unusual for a young woman not to come to court.”

“Perhaps he hopes she will marry within his kingdom, keeping the power centralized.”

“Perhaps, but he has increased the amount of people he sends, both officially and unofficially.”

“Spies? Do you suspect a takeover?”

“A takeover is incredibly unlikely, but I don’t know what he is planning. It is another reason I wanted you to come to Estian. Mages only respect other mages. Talven, my seat of power, perhaps poses the most danger to me right now. The harvest is good, so the peasants are happy but the nobility has time and energy to plan and be disgruntled.”

“How many attempts?”

“Why does that matter?”

“Assassination attempts are a good way to measure how popular a king is.”

“Half a dozen. At least four are from the same source, but I do not yet have enough proof to accuse the noble I suspect of it. He’s Talvish. One other attempt came from Oranstone rebels. I turned them over to Haverness, and he assured me nothing of the like would be forthcoming from Oranstone.”

“And the other attempt?”

“It was well planned and executed. I got lucky, but I still have no idea where it came from.”

“Who do you suspect? Avinhelle?”

“Possibly the Vorsag. They have a number of disgruntled mages vying for power. If it was an indicator of Avinhelle’s intentions, I can’t believe they would leave it at just that.”

Oreg nods “Avinhelle is a mysterious land. It holds more secrets than its people know. Hurog has dragons, but there are far stranger creatures in the Avinhellish lands. As far as I know, the king has always been a great sorcerer and tightly bound to his land, although by magic or necessity I do not know.”

“Interesting. I didn’t know that about the Avinhellish lands.” Kellen sounds interested.

“I thought it was common knowledge. Well, we are almost in the city. Do you have an entrance route planned out?”

“The guards on the west gate know to expect me sometime today or tomorrow.” Oreg nods and doesn’t speak again until they reach the gates.

“Who goes there?” calls the guard on the gate.

Rosem replies “It is your king. Permit us access.”

“Who is he that rides beside him?”

Rosem retorts “Allow your king entrance, or I will have you all punished for insubordination.”

Oreg calls over him “It is the new wizard from the north. Do you care to let us in, or shall I open the gates for you?” He waves his hands and the gates jump open. Kellen’s face twitches in a faint smile and Rosem looks very annoyed. The guards scuttle back and permit them entrance. Rumors of the new wizard will cover the city by nightfall.

Their journey to the palace is only interrupted once, when they pass the Asylum. Oreg hisses and stops his horse. “Why haven’t you torn that place down?”

Kellen sighs “I have been trying. We have moved out nearly all of the inmates, but some of them just don’t have anywhere to go nor can they provide for themselves. The mages rooms are still sealed up, and I don’t want to take down the building until I clear those rooms. I am founding a sick house for the few people that are truly insane, and that will be up in about two weeks.” Oreg nods his acceptance, a faraway look in his eyes.

When they reach the palace, Kellen is greeted by his Chamberlain. “You Majesty, you have set your court in an uproar. Why on earth did you choose to leave on such short notice without informing your royal servants? We have been quite concerned for you.” Oreg rolls his eyes.

Kellen dismounts from his horse and replies “I am sorry for upsetting you, but we had an urgent errand that could not be put off. Chamberlain Anton, meet the wizard Oreg. He will be serving as my Archmage.”

Oreg slips off his horse and shakes the man’s hand. “I am quite pleased to meet you.”

The Chamberlain dips his head “And you also, my Lord.” He doesn’t quite mask the fear in his voice, and his hand trembles slightly.

Oreg replies softly “I’m not a lord. Call me Oreg, or Archmage if you would prefer.”

“Yes sir. Archmage sir.”

Kellen interrupts and Oreg steps back “Please give him rooms in the wing of the high nobility.”

The Chamberlain looks shocked “Not in the mage’s wing?”

“The mage’s wing is sealed for time being, if you recall.”

“But he’s a Shavigman!” The Chamberlain Anton seems shocked at the suggestion.

“I want to make sure his status is respected; although I don’t think that will be a problem with his many talents.” Kellen gives Oreg a sideways, rueful glance, perhaps realizing that he has unleashed a dragon among his loyal servants.

The Chamberlain bows “As you command, sire.” He gestures to a grou waiting just out of earshot. “These men can take your bags, Archmage Oreg. This boy will show you to your chambers.” The Chamberlain carefully avoids eye contact with Oreg.

Oreg nods “Thank you.” The fear he smells from the man is kindling a rage deep inside him. He feels fury at the man who put such fear into his servants. He knows it wasn’t Kellen, but rather his evil late brother Jackoven. Oreg follows the boy up a staircase. Once they reach a flat floor Oreg taps the boy on the shoulder. He skitters away nervously, glancing at nervously at Oreg. Oreg says soothingly “Relax, slow down a bit.” He pauses thoughtfully. “What’s your name?”

“Meron, sir.”

“Thank you Meron. Relax, I don’t bite.” A smile twitches across Oreg’s face as he says that. Meron nods nervously. Oreg sighs “I would like to see the mage’s wing, ensure that it is properly sealed so no one else gets hurt in there.”

“I’m under orders.”

“No one will know or care. It won’t be your fault. Besides, don’t you want to see what’s in there?”

Meron shivers “Not at all.” Oreg sighs internally.

“Then you don’t have to look in. I won’t even open the door. It would be such a shame if someone ventured in there before I could seal the rooms.”

Meron shrugs “I suppose so. This way, then.” He skips off quickly, ready to be rid of this strange mage with the blue eyes. Everyone knows mages are dangerous, but none of the other mages had ever taken the time to talk to mere serving boys, unless they wanted them for something unnatural. Jackoven and his mages had not been kind to the servants.

They reach the strong stone door and Oreg places a palm against it, standing silently for a moment. His shoulders slump, as if someone placed a heavy load on him. He pushes away from the door, sighing deeply. “The rooms are sealed and warded. Anyone that twists that doorknob aside from the king or I will be stuck there until I find the time to see to them. Spread the word among the servants, will you?” The boy nods wordlessly and leads the way to Oreg’s new rooms. His bags are already waiting. The boy slips away, and Kellen knocks a few minutes later.

“I heard you visited the mage rooms.”

Oreg nods “I sealed them. No sense in allowing more people to wander in. The previous wards were incredibly weak. No offense.”

Kellen nods “I know. I don’t have much power, nor do I know any but the most basic ward-spell.”

Oreg shrugs “It would have kept any normal person out. Not bad considering your level of training. No one will be breaking in now, and even a very powerful mage would alert me. But I think I will be seeing to the Asylum tomorrow before I work on the mage rooms.”

“If you would prefer that, but why?”

“I am a healer.” Oreg leaves it at that, not really answering the question. Kellen waits and Oreg finally growls “I want to see that place burned to ashes.”

Kellen agrees “Me too. Have a good rest.” He leaves. Oreg finishes unpacking and goes to sleep.

  
  



	3. The Mage

Oreg rose early in the morning and ventured onto the rooftop to see the rising sun. A few servants saw him but kept far out of the way as he traveled up little know hallways and servant’s stairs. He walked across the peak of a rooftop, finally settling down where a few rooflines intersect in a peak. He looks at the far mountains, up at Hurog with a wistful look. He looks over to Oranstone with a shrug, and stares at Avinhelle with speculation. Then his gaze falls on the Asylum, and rage kindles in his Hurog eyes. He jumps up and heads down to the kitchen to find breakfast.

He doesn’t introduce himself as the Archmage, but simply states that he is in the service of the king and waits patiently for his bowl of oatmeal, vanishing with it in hand. Something in his demeanor discourages casual conversation, but he appears as a nice fellow to the servants. Rosem finds him sitting in the middle of the street, focusing on the Asylum. Oreg doesn’t seem to notice the carriages and people detouring around him.

“What are you doing?” Rosem sounds annoyed.

Oreg cocks his head predatorily. “Considering the best method of taking the building down.”

“Would you like me to let you in so you can observe the structure more closely?”

Rosem’s tone startles a smile out of Oreg. “I would be delighted.”

Rosem comments “You know we have to get the rest of the people out of it before you destroy it.”

Oreg makes an expression of disgust and inquires “Really?” Rosem thinks he is joking, but isn’t quite sure so he doesn’t say anything. Rosem unlocks a side door and leads Oreg down hallways until they reach a great metal door. The door is locked with a giant padlock and a number of nasty spells. Oreg places his hand near the door and snatches it away. “Nasty.”

“Kellen thought so. I’ll leave you to your work.” Rosem retreats just a bit hastily. The dragon always manages to unnerve him. As Rosem turns the corner, he sees a flash and hears a bang. He peaks back around the corner and sees smoke, so he continues hastily away from the mage.

Oreg looks at his lock pick in disgust. It was one of his favorites, but the padlock just destroyed it. He would have been destroyed if not for his shields. That blast was enough to kill a normal human. Fighting a shiver of revulsion at the slimy feel of the magic, he starts to untangle the spells holding the padlock in place as well as the spells keeping the door from being opened. The slimy feel is from the blood and pain that the mages used in their magic.

After two hours of intense concentration, Oreg gets into the rooms. The stench of decaying flesh is horrible, but Oreg quickly accustoms himself to it. It isn’t the first time he has had to deal with such things. But these mages of Jackoven, they were creative in the most disgusting ways. Oreg scans the room for traps and other dangers but finds very few aside from a few look-away spells. Perhaps these mages trusted their door to keep out intruders.

The room secured, Oreg’s attention turns to the bodies still strapped to the tables. As he examines them, the fury reappears in his eyes. With a simple hand gesture, he reduces the bodies to ash with a bright purple flame and sweeps the ashes into a bucket with a puff of air. He seals the bucket with a spell and sets it beside the door. Oreg claps his hands, and a swirl of wind and purple power goes swirling around the room, cleansing the air. Oreg smiles slightly, allowing his spell to do its work. The room will never be clean of the death and blood, but that spell will make the air bearable for a while. Oreg sits at the desk, finds a sketchpad and begins to draw. The faces of the two bodies that he reduced to dust soon appear on the paper. When Oreg is satisfied that he has a good likeness, he leaves, bearing the sketchpad and the ashes and sealing the door behind him.

As he returns to the palace, Oreg sprinkles the ashes into the river. He gives the sketches to Kellen, saying only that the bodies could not be recovered. Kellen doesn’t ask questions as he knows he won’t receive any answers that he likes. Oreg requests that Kellen send whatever other mages he has in his employ to him in the afternoon.

“What do you do?” Oreg inquires, pretending to make notes with his quill.

“I tend the gardens. I did so under Jackoven, and his father.” The mage sitting across the desk from Oreg certainly looks old enough to have done so.

“You must be exceptional. The gardens are spectacular.”

“I don’t have power so much as a knack with plants.”

Oreg smiles “You must be training an apprentice?”

“Yes.” The gardener looks suspicious.

Oreg presses “Tell me about him.”

“She’s 15. Very good with the rose bushes, but not exceptionally pretty.” He sounds wary.

“Relax, I don’t steal apprentices. Roses have too many thorns. Thank you for your time. You may go, send whomever is next in.” This is Oreg’s third interview with another mage, and not a single person has trusted him. It could be that he’s Shavig, or that he’s a powerful wizard. The people of this castle have learned the hard way that wizards are not to be trusted.

A woman of about 25 enters the room, although she looks far younger because of her makeup and the delicate spells on her face. She slinks into the chair and smiles seductively. “What can I do for a mage as powerful as yourself?”

Oreg gives her a look that clearly that dictates that she cut the act. “What is your formal position?”

“I help out and comfort people where I can.” She turns on a weak magical charm meant to seduce. She poses invitingly on the chair.

Oreg looks disgusted. “How did you even get hired? Never mind, I know. Your gift is incredibly weak and you don’t seem to have performed any useful skills, certainly not nearly as much as you appear to get paid for.”

“I perform all sorts of useful skills.” The purr in her voice makes the meaning of her words perfectly clear.

Oreg gives her a look of scorn. “Not interested. I will discuss your continued employment with the king, but he trusts my judgment in matters of wizardry. I would suggest packing your bags.”

Oreg looks down at his paper, pretending to write a few comments, summarily dismissing her. She stomps out, an angry look on her face. The other mages waiting in the hallway look amused at her plight. She was not very popular among those that could resist her magic.

A young man enters the room. Oreg gestures to the chair and asks “Name?”

“I am Seran.” He sits.

Oreg looks up at the accent and the name “Of Vorsag?”

“Yes sir.”

Oreg asks in the Vorsagian language “What brings you up to Talvish lands?”

“Vorsag isn’t a terribly healthy place for a mage to be. I’m not powerful enough to hold my own, so I would be forced to serve or to hide and my family wouldn’t be safe.”

“Why here? You could have found sanctuary in other lands. The Vorsag aren’t very popular here.”

“They think I’m from Oranstone. I speak that language well enough, and some regional accents are similar. You’re the first to pick up on the difference.”

“What can you do?”

“Whatever the king asks of me. He doesn’t trust me, but that isn’t entirely surprising. My power is mediocre at best, and my learning was cut short when Kariarn waged war.”

Oreg subtly adds a bit of menace to his tone “How do I know you aren’t a Vorsag spy?”

“Sir, I promise I’m not.” Oreg raises an eyebrow. Seran sighs “You don’t know, but being from Vorsag isn’t a crime. I imagine you’ll watch me, but you won’t catch me doing anything against Kellen. He has my loyalty for what he is trying to do with this kingdom.”

“I almost believe you. Very well, I’ll be watching. Enjoy your day.” Oreg keeps his steady blue eyes on Seran as he walks out the door. Seran fights the shiver that walks down his spine as he turns away to open the door. There is something unnerving about the new Archmage.

Later in the evening there is a formal dinner to welcome the new Archmage. Oreg behaves impressively, showing a good understanding of court custom and manners. He strikes the courtiers as a little wild and absent-minded, but not scary and certainly not the cruel person the previous mages were, although some of them had a very nice court guise as well. Such nice things are easily forgotten.

The next day Kellen asks Oreg to accompany him. They walk through the palace and down the streets of Estian, shadowed by Kellen’s guards. They arrive at the Asylum. Kellen looks at Oreg and declares “You’re a healer, right? Would you examine a few patients for me?”

“I can.”

“Great. This way.” Kellen leads Oreg two streets down and into a cozy house. It has been recently fixed up. Kellen knocks on the door.

An older lady opens it. “Kellen! My boy.” She exclaims while giving him a hug.

“Hi Matron.” He replies sheepishly.

“And where are my manners? Who is your friend?”

“This is Oreg, the new wizard.” At the sudden stillness Kellen adds “He’s a healer.”

She looks astonished “A true healer?”

Oreg nods respectfully “Among other things. Kellen told me he had some patients for me to see.”

“Come this way. I have been tasked with building a safe environment while those from the Asylum recover. We have had some success rehabilitating some of them, but other suffered from more than just drugs.”

“The Asylum was a nasty place.” They settle into a quiet, comfortable room and the Matron asks “Can I get you anything? Tea, water? We don’t have any spirits, for obvious reasons.”

“No thank you, I’m fine.”

“Great, I’ll bring in your first patient.” Oreg gestures for her to go ahead. She leaves and returns leading a man who seems stolid and dull. His whole posture droops, and his eyes are glazed. “We don’t know what is wrong with him, but sometimes he is like this, and other times he’s well, violent. It has been long enough for any drugs to be out of his system.”

Oreg nods, addressing the man “Sit in the chair, please. I will examine you.” The Matron helps him into the chair, gently pushing on his shoulders. Oreg leans forward “I’ll just examine you, see if I can figure out what is wrong, alright?” The man shows no sign of recognition, still looking through the wall with a blank glassy stare. Oreg takes his hand, gently, and turns it over slowly, tracing runes on the palm. The man jumps up, smacking Oreg in the face and knocking the Matron over. Oreg reacts, binding his feet in place on the floor. He shoves him back into the chair with magic. The man struggles for a few seconds, then collapses, regaining his earlier glassy-eyed stare. Oreg helps the Matron up. Healing these people, undoing the damage the mages caused, is going to take a very long time.


	4. A Day In the Castle

A few weeks later, Oreg is working on disassembling a particularly complex spell trap when a little door in the wall swings open. A small head pokes out, glancing around and seeming to become transfixed at the sight of Oreg focused on the enchantment. The boy takes two steps forward, checking the ground a skirting around things invisible to the normal eye. Finally he makes a sound, and Oreg reaches behind him and casts a freeze spell. The boy tries to dodge, but is caught when the spell changes direction to follow him.

A seemingly interminable time later, Oreg relaxes and the object in front of him disintegrates. He turns and scowls, inspecting the boy. “What are you doing here?” He glances to the open door, which had been invisible before. “I see how you got in, very clever. Now tell me what you are doing here. These rooms are off limits.” The boy doesn’t say a word, possibly because of the spell freezing him in place. He chokes something out, but it is difficult to form words with your mouth frozen closed by a spell. Oreg rolls his eyes. “Fine. Speak now.”

The boy, who looks about 8 or 9 gibbers “I was just taking a look around, and I saw you doing that. You have the prettiest purple shiny stuff. I haven’t seen purple before.”

Oreg creases his brow in a frown. “What stuff?”

“The purple stuff around you. My mom said not to talk about it, but yours is really pretty.”

“My aura?”

“I don’t know what that is.”

“Does everyone have it?”

“Yes, but most aren’t shiny. Yours is different shiny from the other shiny ones though.”

Oreg sighs. Playing 20 questions with a nine-year-old is not really his style.

“What else is shiny?”

“The thing you were using your purple shiny on. It was ugly green sparkly. Not shiny like you.”

Oreg starts to develop a theory. “How did you find the door?”

“It glowed sparkly, and I was trying to stay away from the cook last month. No one else comes here.” He hangs his head sheepishly. “I know I’m not supposed to hide, but the cook is scary.”

“She is. But we need to decide what to do with you.” Oreg picks up a stone from the table. “What does this look like?”

“Bright green sparkly.”

“This?”

“Orangish, but really shiny sparkly.”

“What about that one?” Oreg points to an innocuous looking gray stone.

“Black bad shiny. I don’t touch the black.”

Oreg smiles “Good choice. That’s death magic, you should never touch it. What does the floor look like to you? Are there splotches on it?”

“There is some peachy orange there,” he points “Some more green around the table. And bad black over there. I stay far away from the black and don’t step in the colors.”

“Smart.” Oreg leans forward “Now we are going to have to figure out what to do with you. Come take a seat.” The freeze spell releases, and the boy bolts for the door. Oreg was expecting that, and grabs him with magic, planting him firmly in a chair. He sits down beside him, maintaining eye contact. “You were not supposed to be here, and you knew it. So you are guilty of breaking the rules of this castle. In order to make up for that, you are going to help me for a few hours in the morning. I expect you to report to my rooms at ten o’clock this morning and every morning after for the next few weeks. Do you understand?” The boy nods, ashamed. “Tell me your name and your mother or father.”

The boy replies “She shouldn’t get in trouble. I don’t have a father.”

“She isn’t in trouble, you are. I need to tell her that you will be helping me in the mornings or she will worry. Names, now.” Oreg’s patience is wearing thin.

“I’m Toby, and my mom’s Temantha Kortarse. She’s one of the head cleaning women.”

“I see. A very important position indeed. One more thing.” Oreg takes a piece of twine from his pocket and wraps it around Toby’s wrist, tying a complicated knot and whispering a few words. “This will allow me to find you in case you don’t show up tomorrow. 10 o’clock sharp. I don’t like tardiness.” The boy nods vigorously. Oreg releases him. “You may go. Don’t touch anything sparkly, alright?” The boy bolts quickly down the secret passage. The shiny purple man scares him. No one else he has seen is shiny like that. It is scary.

Oreg sighs and secures a few more things before summoning Temantha Kortarse to his rooms.

She arrives with the Chamberlain. He bustles into the room with Temantha following behind. He bows “My lord, what do you want with the woman? She is a good cleaning maid.”

Oreg glares at the Chamberlain “It doesn’t concern you. Besides, in isn’t Ms. Kortarse that I am interested in, it is her son, and what he was doing this afternoon. Ms. Kortarse, please take a seat.” The Chamberlain, having been dismissed, bustles out of the room.

“My lord, what has my son gotten into?”

“Call me Oreg, I am not a lord of anything. Tobias was adventurous enough to find a secret passage and interrupt me while I was in the middle of a very delicate spell to deactivate a dangerous artifact the previous mages left behind.”

“I’m very sorry, I am sure he won’t trouble you again. Is he okay?”

“A little shaken up, but that isn’t what concerns me.” He sees the fear in her eyes and sighs, encouraging “Relax, Toby is fine. He has a very special talent though.”

“A curse. I was afraid of it.” She looks close to tears.

“It isn’t a curse. It’s just a very rare form of the sight.”

“I told him to never speak of the colors. Ever. I am so sorry he troubled you.”

“It is a very powerful talent, and the boy has mage gifts even if they are just starting to develop.”

“I was afraid of that.”

“Mage power isn’t something to be feared. Who was his father?”

“It isn’t important. He doesn’t have a father, as far as he is concerned.”

Oreg nods thoughtfully. “I understand. In order to make up for the damage he caused, I have ordered that he come and help me for an hour or two each day before lunch. He’ll start as my errand boy, fetching things, copying manuscripts and like. If he proves adept, I’ll consider taking him as my apprentice.” She looks very skeptical at that. Oreg replies “Being a mage isn’t a bad thing, and he needs training enough to keep him from losing control of his power. If the arrangement isn’t suitable, I can look for someone else to train him.”

She shakes her head, despite her hatred and suspicion of mages, founded of a very real fear, she knows that Kellen trusts the mage, and Kellen is kind to the servants. She asks quietly “You won’t hurt him?”

Oreg shakes his head “No, of course not. That would be cruel. I do insist on promptness and hard work though.”

She rises and curtsies “Yes sir.”

“Enjoy your evening.” She walks towards the door. Oreg adds “Oh, the Chamberlain is waiting to ambush you. He didn’t hear our conversation and is quite concerned. Put in a good word for me, would you? He thinks I’m going to eat the servants or something.” She smiles slightly and curtsies again as she leaves.

Oreg waits until the walk away then slams his hand on the desk. He hates how these people are all terrified of him. He enjoys healthy respect and a little bit of awe, and enjoys scaring people like Tosten and Kellen just a little bit, but the sickening smell of the fear of the people of this castle is irritating.

At exactly 10 the next day, Toby shows up at the door to Oreg’s chambers, looking a little scared. But there is enough excitement in his eyes for Oreg to think that this might work out. “Sit, over there.” He points to a smallish desk in the corner of the room. “That will be your workstation.” The boy does as he is told and Oreg drags over a chair and sits in it at a sideways angle, facing the boy. “Do you know how to read and write?”

“Yessir. My mother taught me some, and she has been having the librarian teach me when she said I learned what she knew.”

“Ms. Moss, the librarian?” The boy nods. Oreg asks “How about numbers and math?”

“I can do some of that.”

Oreg frowns thoughtfully and taps a thick book on the desk “Do you know what this is?” The boy reaches for it and Oreg admonishes “Careful, it’s delicate.” The boy touches it ever so slowly and carefully opens the cover and turns a few pages.

He looks up “It’s, I forget the word, a book of words and explaining what the words are.”

“A dictionary. Yes, very good. Do you know how to use it?”

“The words are in order by first letter.”

“Alphabetical order. Put the book back. It will be there to help you when you start your first project. First I want you to write out the alphabet and construct a few sentences. Then work on these math problems. I don’t expect you to be able to do them all, stop when they get too hard.”

The boy replies “Yessir” and Oreg returns to his desk, examining a huge volume that he removed from the mages wing for any tricks or traps. The previous mages didn’t all trust each other, and placed booby traps all around for each other. Oreg has almost finished clearing the main room in the mages wing of spells meant to trap or kill. That is the room where Toby interrupted him. About 20 minutes later Toby looks up “I’m stuck. I don’t get the letters, and the numbers are too big.”

“The math problems? Alright, I’ll show you how to do that, but then you’re going to start work.” Oreg inspects the sheet of math and glances over the alphabet and sentences. “Your penmanship is satisfactory. You can begin working.”

“But how do I do these?” Toby taps the math problem, clearly confused and frustrated.

Oreg starts to explain, then smiles. He has an idea. “How about that can be your homework? Ask anyone you like and see if you can figure it out by tomorrow. Anyone that manages account books can do that sort of math.” Oreg walks over to the wall and pulls out an old, falling-apart book. “Your task, for the next few weeks, is to copy this. It is about the different regions of the Five Kingdoms. It’s very accurate, with a lot of good information, but old. Be careful with the pages. Here is a blank book for you to work with. Keep the spacing as close as you can to the original. Draw a square and leave it blank for any of the pictures. I’ll show you how to copy those later.” The boy nods, his eyes glued to the book. “You can look up any words that you don’t know, to be sure that you copy them correctly.” The book isn’t a very difficult book to read, written mostly in the common vernacular with very good illustrations to explain concepts. Oreg returns to his desk.

They work silently for nearly 45 minutes before someone knocks on the door. Oreg looks up annoyed. “Kellen” he mutters and gestures at the door. It jumps open and Kellen looks startled for a second before striding in.

“Oreg, what did you do to the door to the mages wing? There is a pair of serving maids with their hands stuck on the door.”

Oreg looks annoyed “And?”

“Can you release them?”

“When I get around to it. Why were they trying to get into the wing?”

“I don’t know, but they are stuck to the door.”

“I’ll deal with them later. There was something else?”

“Yes, I need you to take a look at the object that poked its way out of the lawn a few minutes ago. It has some of the servants in a panic. All I can tell is that it is magic of some sort. It’s carved with runes.”

Oreg smiles “That sounds interesting. Toby, you get a field trip on your first day. How lucky. Lead the way, Kellen.”

“Who’s the boy?”

“He’s my new errand boy.”

“Why do you need an errand boy?” Kellen demands as they walk down the stairs.

“He interrupted me while I was working and caused a disruption to the spell I was working with. It could have taken down the castle.”

Kellen frowns and asks “Boy, what is he having you do?”

“Copy stuff, sir.”

“Do you know who I am?” Kellen asks.

“No, sir. Should I know?” Toby looks confused.

Oreg grins in amusement. “He’s the king. Don’t bother to bow now.”

Toby drops to his knees, but doesn’t quite manage to look down “I’m very sorry, Your Majesty. I had no idea.”

Kellen looks slightly amused “Relax, it’s okay this time. I just hope Oreg’s attitude isn’t catching.” Toby glances at Oreg skeptically.

Oreg smiles, and it unnerves Kellen. “Toby can illustrate a point very nicely for me. Toby, why don’t you tell me what Kellen’s aura looks like.”

Toby stands up slowly, looking very concerned. “Uhm, its dark gray black sparkly.”

“Describe what type of black.”

“Not the bad black, nice black.”

“How sparkly?”

“Not as much as you, but more than Ms. Moss.”

Oreg smiles and asks “Is there anything odd about the power – the sparkles?”

“They stay away from him, in the outside edge of the black.”

Oreg grins “I thought so. Thank you, Toby.” He turns to Kellen, who looks mildly annoyed. “I believe you were showing me to an object that erupted out of your lawn?”

Kellen turns on his heel and leads the way down the stairs. When they emerge from the castle into the courtyard, Oreg exclaims at the scene. There are a number of people standing around, making a huge circle around a stone that seems to be trying to wiggle out of the ground. Oreg yells “Get out of here, all of you!”

Everyone freezes and the chatter dies down. Kellen adds “Do as he says. I thought I said this area was to be cordoned off?” The people gradually filter out, maintaining 20 feet of distance between themselves and the stone at all times. Oreg walks around the stone in a circle, setting a ward. He summons Kellen and Toby inside with a flick of his hand. He indicates silence and approaches the stone. It begins to wiggle more. Oreg stops when he is about three feet away, just out of reach. He inspects it, perhaps reading the runes engraved into the surface.

After what feels like forever, he makes a few gestures and the thing jumps out of the ground to land completely still on the ground. Toby gasps; the color has gone away. Oreg carefully reaches down and touches the stone, looking surprised. He makes a few gestures at it, then shrugs and picks it up, carrying it over to Kellen. “What is it?” Kellen asks.

Oreg replies “I have no idea, but it is inert now. It was working very hard to throw off an old binding spell, but once I removed that, it went silent. It seems completely still. Toby, any colors?”

“There was blue, but it is gone.” Toby looks amazed.

Kellen demands “May I talk with you privately?”

Oreg tilts his head. “Toby, it is noon. You are dismissed, go have lunch. I expect you promptly at 10 tomorrow.” Toby scurries away. He can’t wait to tell his mother about what happened.

Kellen asks “Are you sure the stone poses no threat?”

“No, but it is completely inactive right now. I will need to do some research to determine what its purpose is, but it is a very old artifact.”

“What is written on it?”

“I can’t read all of it, but what I can understand seems to be instructions for a spell.”

“I thought you were all knowing. And what is up with the boy? I don’t have sparkles floating around me.” The sarcasm in Kellen’s voice is scathing.

Oreg grins “But to him you do. He has magic sight.” Oreg scuffs out his ward, collect the magic back into himself. “It is an extremely rare gift, but a very useful one. I will need to expand his vocabulary though. Sparkly is getting a bit annoying.”

“What do you mean, magic sight?”

“He can see magic and life force. Active, inactive, auras, he can see them all in terms of type and power.”

“So sparkly is power?”

Oreg shrugs “Apparently so.”

“What do you intend to do with the boy?”

“Train him. He has already shown that he can get into a great amount of trouble on his own. He found a secret door because of the glowing spells on it. He almost caused me to blow up the palace.” At Kellen’s expression Oreg adds “I was working on defusing a particularly nasty trap that one of the mages left. There was no real danger.”

“What did he mean about my power avoiding me?”

Oreg replies “You have a mental block that is preventing you from using your magic. I suspect it has something to do with the spells that kept you from using it for so long.”

“If I reached for my magic, I got a shock.”

“It will take time to overcome that conditioning. If you want help, ask me.” Oreg grins and adds “Or Toby. Now, I believe there are a couple of trespassers I need to interrogate.” Kellen opens his mouth to complain, but gives up and strides away, trying to look like he has to return to the pressing matters of running a kingdom. Oreg probably won’t scare the maids too much. Probably.

  
  



	5. The Angry Mage

“We can destroy the Asylum today.” Kellen sounds excited at the prospect.

Oreg smiles “Finally. Do you care how I do it?”

“Not particularly, but I want the ground to be cleansed. I don’t want the taint of that nasty magic and suffering lingering in my capital.”

Oreg smiles “Oh, I can do that. Spread the word, the new mage is putting on a show.”

A few hours later, Oreg is sitting on the ground in front of the Asylum. Kellen has cleared the building, and everyone is staying well back. Oreg begins, drawing symbols all around him in the dirt. Finally, a shadow image of the Asylum springs up in front of him and he settles back into the center of the circle he has created. He pauses dramatically and the crowd, who had been talking softly, goes silent in expectation. Oreg lifts his hands and sends a stream of purple fire directly at the shadow model in front of him. The whole of the real building goes up in purple flames that slowly fade to the color of real fire. The crowd gasps, but Oreg is only just beginning. He blows at the model, stoking the flames on the real building until the thing is an inferno. Kellen wanted the ground to be cleansed? Well, fire is exceptional at that. But the building is stone, more than simple fire is needed to destroy it.

Oreg waits a few minutes, until the fire is burning steadily then flicks his fingers at the model. The front wall collapses in. Oreg summons the fury that has soaked into the stones of the building and uses it to destroy every wall until there are not two stones on top of each other. He stokes the fire again, allowing it to consume anything that will burn. A careful observer would notice that the fire stays completely contained within a circle around the building, preventing it from spreading to neighboring structures. Oreg relaxes and sits back to watch the beautiful flames, consuming and cleansing. The people take that as their cue to leave.

The next day Toby comments “Your magic likes fire.”

Oreg raises an eyebrow “Why do you say that?”

“When you burnt that building yesterday, the flames danced with purple for a really long time. I can still see purple in the fire. When will it stop burning?”

Oreg shrugs “It’ll stop when it rains, or runs out of fuel.”

“Then why does it have so much purple?”

Oreg sighs “The fire is magical, although you are probably the only one who realizes that. It is burning away the impurities. For lack of a better way to put it, it is consuming the emotional and magical residue in the building. The purple is just my spell allowing the residue to be consumed by physical fire.”

Toby looks confused “So emotions are magic?”

Oreg shakes his head “No, not at all. Emotions have power, and can be used to strengthen magic, but it is very dangerous and can very easily make a spell go wrong. That is why I used so many runes and bound the building with a circle.”

Toby still looks confused “Okay. I finished copying the book, what do you want me to do next?”

Oreg nods “I’ll show you how to transfer pictures.” He teaches the boy the process. It is actually a simple magic spell, but the boy doesn’t seem to realize that it is magic, taking it for granted as something everyone can do. Oreg finally stops Toby “Don’t do more than three of four pictures per day, alright? It is a tiring process. I have another book for you to start on.” The new book is about the creatures and plants in the Five Kingdoms. It is a very old text that Oreg found hidden on the back of a shelf in the library with incredibly accurate descriptions.

Later that day, Oreg visits the library, allowing the librarian to see him this time. “Ms. Moss, I was wondering if you could help me with a little puzzle I have?”

“Sure, what do you need, Archmage?”

“Call me Oreg. I’m looking for characters like these or any book mentioning an object like this.”

She pulls on a pair of glasses hanging around her neck and inspects the paper closely. “These are accurate?”

Oreg rolls his eyes “Of course. I copied them exactly.”

After a minute she shrugs “Those look like old high Talvish, and those bear some resemblance to a Shavig tongue, but those two sets are wholly unfamiliar but are very obviously two different sets of characters. These all came off the same object?”

“Yes, it has me perplexed. You are correct in those being old Shavig. I can read that language. The others are new to me. Do you have a section on dead languages here somewhere?”

The librarian shrugs “We have a room of untranslated works. You can set up in there if you wish.”

“Thank you. Please lead the way.” As she shows him to the room, he happens to brush against her arm. “Ms. Moss, you didn’t tell me you had a mage gift.”

She freezes in place “How can you tell? No one knows.”

Oreg sighs “I’d be a poor mage indeed if I couldn’t notice if the people around me had magic.”

“None of the other mages noticed.”

“Jackoven’s? Don’t compare me to them, please.” His dismissive tone surprises her.

“You’re that much better than them?”

Oreg smiles smugly “I like to think so.”

“But you are so young.”

Oreg doesn’t even pause as he replies “I have had some very good teachers.”

The librarian presses “Who?”

Oreg invents a story “I studied with the wizard Charva. He holds the northernmost lands in Shavig.”

The librarian shivers “Aren’t there all sorts of creatures up there?”

Oreg adds detail to his story, making it all the more believable “Oh yes. There are some nasty things that come down out of the mountains. There are snow demons and giant spiders and giant beings made of snow.”

She shivers “What about dragons?”

Oreg grins, enjoying the tale he is weaving “The dragons are ferocious, with fiery breath and huge beautiful wings. They soar above the tallest peaks, only landing to feast on creatures below.”

“Do they eat people?” She sounds entranced by his tale.

“Not if there is easier prey about.” Oreg now appears serious, but there is dark humor glinting in his Hurog blue eyes. Sometimes it seems that he enjoys tormenting people.

  
  



	6. The Entrance

A few weeks later, Oreg still hasn’t made any progress on the strange stone. Toby interrupts his frustration over the vexing object by complaining “Archmage, I finished copying the book.”

“What about the pictures?”

“I transferred all of those too.”

Oreg strides over to his desk, looking through the book. “Excellent. I have another book for you to work on.” The boy slumps. Oreg inquires “Would you rather have more mathematics? No? This next book is special. The copy that you make will go to my apprentice. It is a primer on the topic and nature of magic. You should find it interesting.” Toby nods, only slightly more interested. Oreg adds “One more thing. If you look into a mirror, what color do you have around you?”

“I don’t know.”

“Have you ever looked into a mirror?”

“What’s a mirror?” Oreg shakes his head.

“A mirror shows you your reflection.”

“Reflection?”

“What you look like from the outside. Here.” Oreg grabs a shiny container on his desk and tilts it so Toby can see a distorted version of himself.

“I’m really squashed in that.” Oreg throws up his hands and Toby flinches back. Oreg tosses the container into the corner and draws a square in the air in front of Toby, chanting softly in Old Shavig. A reflective pane of ice appears in the air.

Oreg sits down “So what color is your aura?”

Toby looks at his reflection with fascination. “That’s what I look like?” Oreg nods. “That is awesome. I’ve got the prettiest shade of green all over me. It is really sparkly too. It’s like the glow around the pictures I transfer from the old book to the new.” Oreg smiles, a rare genuine smile at the boy’s sense of discovery. Toby continues “I look like my mom a bit. I have eyes just like hers, with a bunch of different colors in them.”

Oreg adds “Hazel.” At the boys look he explains “They’re called hazel eyes.” Toby just nods, still staring at his reflection. Oreg gets up “You can look at your reflection for a few more minutes, but then the ice will melt. I expect you to make a good start on that book today.” He returns to his desk.

Just a minute later, Kellen burst into the room. “Oreg, tell me what you know about the Avinhellish people.”

“Relax, what has happened?” Kellen glances at Toby, and Oreg puts up a sound spell. “He can’t hear us talk anymore. Take a seat.”

Kellen sits down “The Avinhellish king is sending a delegation that includes the princess.”

“That is very good news, is it not?”

“They’re sending the princess. She’ll have guards, mages and more with her. There’s likely to be a lot of mages, can you handle them if the need arises?”

“It’s not a hostile takeover. I’ll shore up the wards and remove the last of the eavesdropping spells, but if it were an attempt on your throne, they would have sent the prince.”

“There’s a prince?”

“I think so. I could be getting my centuries mixed up, of course.”

Kellen gives Oreg a look. “What do you actually know about the Avenhellish people?”

Oreg rolls his eyes “More than you apparently. If you want good information, find someone from Avinhelle, and ask them. There has to be some sort of official representative at court right now.”

“Won’t that look weak?”

“Use royal phrasing, or have the silly Chamberlain inquire. You just wanted to check that the accommodations would be acceptable, ect… Any special requests, whatever. You’ve heard it enough times.”

“That makes sense. Although, seriously, do I need to be concerned about the magic end of this?”

“I’ve got the magic covered. That is what you hired me for.” Oreg looks smug, and it irritates Kellen. “When is the delegation arriving?”

“Two days.”

“Not much advance warning, then. Maybe you ought to start preparing dances and the suchlike.”

Kellen rolls his eyes “That’s what I have servants for.” He gets up and leaves.

Oreg drops the magic barrier. Toby asks “Why couldn’t I hear you through the purple wall?”

Oreg replies “It is a listening spell. Kellen wanted the conversation to be kept secret.”

Toby asks “So I shouldn’t tell anyone what you said?”

“Do you know what we said?”

Toby nods “Yes, your lips still made the words. I can tell what people say from the shape of what they say.”

“You can lip-read? Don’t tell Kellen, please. And don’t repeat anything we said.” Oreg pauses then continues “Actually, don’t repeat any conversations you overhear or see between any two palace officials, the king, or myself. It is okay to tell me or the king but not anyone else, not even your mother, alright?”

Toby nods solemnly “I can do that.”

The frenzy of preparation lasts a full two days. Visiting royalty is a big event. Even though Avinhelle is technically subservient to Tallven, the relationship is fraught with ambiguities and Kellen wants to make a good impression. The entire castle is scrubbed and the nicest of the guest wings is aired out and linens are put on all of the beds.

Finally, the delegation arrives. They have about sixty arms men, and there appear to be 6 ladies and two gentlemen that compose the actual delegation. A woman rides forward and declares “Avinhelle sends her greetings. The princess has ridden many miles to meet you.”

Oreg whispers in Kellen’s ear “She’s a mage. A good one.”

The Chamberlain steps forward “Tallven greets Avinhelle’s princess. May I introduce His Majesty Kellen, Archmage Oreg….” He goes on, introducing many of the notables of the castle, ending with himself.

The woman replies in like formality “May I introduce Princess Eloise, Lady Chakra of the Isles, Lord Timothy, Ambassador Donthes, Ladies Samathri and Juniath. I am Miradri, her lady’s mage.” Miradri appears about 20, but holds herself with confidence beyond her years.

Kellen steps forward “We welcome you to Estian. We have entertainment prepared if you would like.”

Miradri replies “The princess is quite tired and would enjoy respite from her long and harsh journey.” The reply was expected; nobility prefers to rest after journey so they can be sure of appearing properly the next day.

The Chamberlain replies “Your rooms are ready in the east wing if you would care to follow me.”

Kellen adds “We hope to see you at the ball tomorrow, which is being hosted in honor of the princess.”

Miradri replies “We look forward to such the occasion and appreciate your consideration and the honor that you have bestowed upon the princess.” She bows smoothly and the Chamberlain leads the delegation to their rooms.

Kellen comments “She’s beautiful.”

Oreg inquires “Which one?”

“The green-eyed beauty. Do you think she is the princess?”

“We’ll find out tomorrow. I think the mage is stunning.”

Kellen glances at Oreg sideways, suddenly concerned with his tone. “She has eyes like yours.”

“Hurog-blue, we call them. I don’t think I have ever seen them paired with raven-black hair before. The combination is quite amazing.”

Kellen doesn’t really know how to reply, so he changes the subject.

The hall is prepared for the feast and ball that is to follow. The princess is seated next to Kellen. It is not the lady that Kellen speculated could be the princess, but rather the pale figure with brown eyes and beautiful blond hair. The green-eyed lady, introduced as Chakra of the isles, keeps holding Kellen’s attention, and he thinks she is much more attractive and intelligent than the others.

After a long dinner of polite conversation, the servants clear the tables to the side of the room and the lords and ladies begin to dance. The unattached young men at court vie for the chance to dance with one of the stunning Avenhellish girls. The girls all speak Tallvish, although with differing levels of fluency. It makes for a few comical moments as they try to understand what the handsome young men are saying. After a couple of dances go by, the musicians start one of the trickier dances. Many couples clear the floor because of its difficulty.

Oreg crosses the floor to Miradri, who is talking with Lady Chakra. “My lady, would you care to dance with me?”

“This dance?” Miradri asks skeptically.

“I am sure we can handle it.” Oreg’s intense gaze is a challenge despite his polite smile, and the look would have made many weaker people balk.

Miradri smiles “I would be delighted. Call me Miradri, I am afraid that I have not been gifted with land by my king.”

“Yet you are tremendously gifted in power. You must call me Oreg then.” He brings her hand to his lips and gives her fingertips a delicate kiss. The sensation causes tingles to run up her spine, not unpleasant, but perhaps more exhilarating.

“Let us dance, then.” Oreg takes her hands and they swirl off into a complicated set of steps. Oreg keeps eye contact with his passionate, challenging gaze. They make an impressive scene, dancing lightly through the complicated sequence, black hair and blond swirling with two pairs of brilliant blue eyes in the middle, locked together.

Oreg comments “You must be a very accomplished mage, to be sent as protection for the princess so early in your career.”

“You must be spectacular, to hold the position of Archmage at such a young age.”

“My looks could be deceiving. How fares the magic tide in Avinhelle?”

“It ebbs and flows, a few eddies here and there. From where do you fare? You accent is unfamiliar to me.”

“I am from Shavig, related to the Hurogmeten.”

“Meten means guardian, does it not? Guardian of what?”

“Hurog means dragon. Ward, my cousin, is the Dragon guardian, if you believe the stories. In fact, your eyes are called Hurog-blue. It is a particularly interesting shade, and I have never seen them in someone outside Shavig.”

“I have not met anyone with eyes the particular shade of mine.”

“Have I complimented you on how beautiful that shade of blue is?”

Miradri grins “Yours are the same shade. Do you intend to compliment yourself?”

“If you so insist.” He sweeps her into a dip, ending the dance in the center of the hall. Applause rings out for the few dancers still on the floor. The musicians took the tempo of the dance very quickly, leaving only the best dancers standing. As the applause dies down and the next song begins Oreg asks “As mage to mage, I have an artifact of great curiosity. I would be delighted if you would call on me and give your opinion. There are some very interesting runes carved into the object that I have been unable to decipher.”

Interest sparks within her eyes “I would be delighted.”

Oreg smiles, with a hint of the predator showing “I look forward to seeing you tomorrow.” He kisses her hand again, and swiftly leaves as she is bombarded by requests for a dance.

Kellen comments to Oreg “I didn’t know you could dance.”

Oreg smiles “It would be a shame if I hadn’t learned by now.”

“Is there anything you aren’t good at? No, please don’t answer that.” Oreg smiles and slips away.

The next day lady Chakra asks “Miradri, where are you going? It is only noon.”

“The Archmage asked me to call on him. He wanted my expertise on an ancient object.”

The princess laughs “Are you serious? With the way he looked at you last night? We all saw that dance.”

Another lady adds “He doesn’t want your scholarly expertise, he wants you.”

Miradri demands “It can’t be both?” The girls roll their eyes.

The green-eyed Lady Chakra cautions “Be careful, he is dangerous. I could feel his power from across the room.”

Miradri sighs “It is only lunch and scholarly talk. If he gets too forward, I’ll just talk about the object and pretend a lack of interest in him. Besides, he can’t be more dangerous than me.” She spins and strides from the room before any of the others can comment.

Miradri does pause nervously and check her hair before she knocks on Oreg’s door. She looks stunning, but isn’t sure that this was the best idea. Oreg opens the door before she can knock. “Come in, have a seat.” His formal sitting room is set up with chairs and a table. As this is the royal wing of the palace, everything is very nice. Oreg pulls out a chair for her, the perfect gentleman. After a few pleasant formalities, Oreg comments “I have been trying to figure out where you might have gotten your beautiful eyes. Do you think you have any relatives from Shavig? Anyone with blue eyes?”

She shrugs “My mother said that my father had blue eyes, a rarity in my country, but he died before I was born. My mother had green eyes.”

“I’m sorry for your loss.”

“What about your parents?”

“They have both been dead for many years. I was raised at Hurog keep and consider that my home now.”

“And the Hurogmeten is your family?”

“More or less.”

“And you are serving as Archmage. Where did you receive your training?”

Oreg rolls his shoulders “From a few places. Mostly Shavig training, although I read widely. And you? You are entrusted with the safety of your princess, it seems.”

“It is a great responsibility, but truly, she can usually take care of herself.”

“The princess can? Interesting, I would have thought that you and the lady Chakra had charge of her.” Oreg presses for information on a topic that has been troubling him. The princess just doesn’t act like a princess of Avinhelle should.

“What do you know of our land?” Miradri changes the conversation.

“I know more rumor than fact, but I have heard about the deep secrets of the high forests and the strange power of the sorcerer-king, tied to the land.”

Miradri winces “You’ve heard everything that we aren’t supposed to talk about, it seems. Let’s talk about your magical artifact then.”

“A safer topic? Alright, it’s in my workroom.” She follows him into his workroom. He stops short “Toby, it’s much past noon. You were free to go an hour ago.”

“Okay, but this book is really interesting.” Toby is entranced by the pictures, and transfers another from the old book to the new one he is copying.

Miradri pushes in “What is that spell?”

Toby looks up “It moves the pictures. It’s really easy, see?” He moves another picture into the blank spot.

“I’ve never seen that spell before, but I read about it in a book titled _The Lost Arts of Magic_. Where did you learn it?”

Oreg shrugs “Honestly, I don’t remember. Perhaps it isn’t lost in Shavig.” He turns to Toby “Toby, if you want lunch, you better hurry down to the kitchen. They stop serving in ten minutes.”

Toby jumps up “Okay.” He quickly clears up his desk. He calls “I really like your aura.” To Miradri as he scurries out of the room.

Miradri looks at Oreg “My aura?”

Oreg shrugs “The boy sees magic. I will give him an offer of apprenticeship pretty soon. Right now he is working to pay for the disruption he caused about a month ago. He’s copying books.”

She smiles “I see. He’s copying books. Also learning a lot from them, I would imagine.”

“That was the intention. Here’s the mysterious artifact.” Oreg taps the stone as he sits behind the desk. She settles into the chair next to him. “It wiggled its way out of the ground in the central courtyard, caused quite a scene. It has been completely dormant since.”

Miradri inspects the object. “How curious. These runes look like a variation of old tallvish and those look like faerie symbols.”

Oreg jerks up “Faerie symbols? How odd that they are on the same piece as Old Shavig runes.”

Miradri asks “Are those the chicken scratch symbols?”

Oreg’s mouth twitches as he fights back a smile. “They could be described as that. Legend claims that the alphabet was designed so it could be written by dragons.”

“Next you’re going to tell me that you can read them.”

“I can.”

“Where’s your translation?”

“Oh, it’s around here somewhere, but is incomplete, in half-phrases and the like.”

“So you aren’t actually fluent?”

“No, I mean the runes carved don’t form complete sentences. Like here” He runs his finger along the runes “It says ‘Speak these words to open’ then switches to this other language.”

“That’s faerie. It says ‘the vault under the city.’ What words, what city and what vault?”

Oreg smiles “You can see my frustration with trying to translate this object. I think that someone would have to be fluent in all four languages to read this properly.”

“What could its purpose be?”

“Apparently it holds the key to opening a vault somewhere. If I knew, it would be easier to decipher.” Oreg pauses thoughtfully. “I can’t imagine an object like this would go undocumented in literature. I’ll have to see what I can turn up. Perhaps if we could discover the final language we could perhaps place at least the era.”

“Maybe. It is odd for Shavig and faerie runes to appear on the same object, especially together. Let’s see what we can translate.” They work together on translating the stone for several hours.

When Miradri returns to her princess’s chambers, the other girls interrogate her “What were you doing for such a long time?”

“Did he act improperly? I heard Shavigmen were barbaric.”

“Did you” gasp “Kiss?”

Miradri rolls her eyes “He found a very interesting magical artifact and we talked about that for most of the time. He was a perfect gentleman, nothing improper at all. The object of study was absolutely fascinating. It has runes from three different ancient tongues, and we haven’t even identified the fourth language yet.” Miradri elaborates on the artifact for several minutes and the other ladies lose interest except for Lady Chakra. She listens with rapt attention and asks questions.

“I think I have heard tell of this object before.”

Miradri brightens up “Really?

“I shall write to my father about it.”

“If you could that would be amazing. It is a very perplexing puzzle.”

“It would help if I could examine it.”

Miradri shrugs “I am happy to introduce you to Oreg if you wish.”

“Perhaps I will find him tomorrow and inquire.”

“If you wish, my lady.”

  
  



	7. Menogue

The next morning Miradri and the Lady Chakra arrive pay a visit to Oreg. The door swings open when they are in front of it, an unnerving habit of Oreg’s to impress his visitors. Oreg rises when they enter, greeting Miradri first with a kiss on her hand “Miradri, how wonderful to see you again. And the Lady of the Isles, I presume? Your green eyes are much talked about among the menfolk.”

“Really?”

Oreg smiles courteously, noting the faint wariness in her eyes. “Indeed, they are almost as exceptional as Miradri’s. I am sure your lineage must be equally exceptional.” He notices the sudden tension and his eyes light up with amusement. “But I believe you came to see a magical object?”

Lady Chakra replies quickly “Yes, it sounds quite interesting. Four ancient languages on one stone, it is a most improbable occurrence. Are you sure it is genuine?”

Oreg smiles “Oh yes, I performed a few dating spells last evening. The stone is a genuine artifact from nearly a thousand years ago, so unless it is a thousand-year-old hoax, it is real. I just can’t figure the purpose of it. I suppose I will need to start researching in the library.” He settles behind the desk before she sits down, noticing the tiny bit of disapproval that flashes across her face. If his suspicions are correct, there will be much entertainment at court in the near future.

Later that week, Kellen announces a court field trip to visit the temple of Aethervon at Menogue. It is on the request of Princess Eloise, who was encouraged to ask by Lady Chakra and Miradri. Oreg winces when the trip is announced. The six ladies from Avinhelle and some of Kellen’s favored courtiers are invited, keeping the group a reasonable size. The plan is to ride out for a picnic lunch. Miradri asks “Oreg, will you be attending?”

“Menogue? That isn’t a good idea.”

Kellen overhears commenting “You share the same opinion of the place as Ward?” Oreg shrugs.

Miradri asks “Why what happened?”

Lady Chakra chimes in “I think I hear a good story here.”

Kellen shrugs “The god Aethervon is a patron of the Talvish Kings. The Shavigmen don’t seem to get along with him very well.” Oreg mutters under his breath. Kellen smiles “Oh yes, I heard tell of an incident with Ward’s sister, Ciarra. Something about possession, I believe.”

Oreg’s eyes tighten, but he hides it quickly behind a polite smile. “You’ll have to ask her. I have never served as the mouthpiece for a god, and I never intend to.”

Lady Chakra asks “So are you coming?”

Kellen looks meaningfully at Oreg. Oreg rolls his eyes “If my fairest lady desires it, I would be delighted to accompany her to visit one of the greatest magical places in the Five Kingdoms.” He looks meaningfully at Miradri.

She claps her hands “Excellent. This should be fascinating. I have read much about Menogue.” She and Oreg walk off, chattering about scholarly mentions of the temple.

Lady Chakra steps up beside the king “What is his story? I can’t place his face or his magic.”

Kellen shrugs “Oreg is a mystery to many.”

“You know his story, or he wouldn’t be Archmage.”

Kellen replies “I know a woefully incomplete tale. Ask him.”

She sighs “I am just concerned for Miradri. She is one of my dearest friends, and there is something very odd about your Archmage.” She walks off, and Kellen stares at her with an entranced expression on his face. He shakes his head. He is supposed to be courting the princess, not this beautiful, magical, confident green-eyed creature.

Once they reach Menogue, the group seems to separate of its own accord. Perhaps it is the slight tingles that everyone gets when they step on the hallowed ground, but parties split off to enjoy their lunch. Miradri follows Oreg to the center temple, and exclaims at the remains of the artwork on the walls. Oreg comments softly “It was amazing when the temple was in full use.”

Miradri asks “There are people on the grounds now, what changed?”

Oreg shrugs “About a year ago, a curse was ended that vibrated throughout the land. It allowed Aethervon to summon priests back to his temple, among other changes.”

“We felt the shockwaves in Avinhelle, although the magics of the two lands are separated.”

“The sorcerer-king should have noticed, probably predicted it.”

Miradri looks at him suspiciously. “How do you know that title? He isn’t often called that.”

Oreg smiles mysteriously “I read a lot. And all magic is entwined, if you go deep enough. Do you want to eat the delicious food the castle servants packed?”

“Sure. Let’s go sit in the sun.” They walk out of the temple and enjoy lunch. It is a beautiful day and the sun shines brightly. Later they walk over to some of the original stones of the temple and sit down. Miradri slips into a trance that allows her to see the memories of the temple and the people that have lived there. Oreg sighs and waits patiently, simply watching her slowly breathe in and out. Her raven-black hair drifts gently in the breeze, making her look mysterious.

An hour later, the Tamerlain appears with a pop. “The dragon has returned to Menogue.”

Oreg points out “As an invited guest of Aethervon’s chosen king.”

“Your girl drifts in Aethervon’s power. Doesn’t that annoy you?”

“I learned my lesson the first time. She can take care of herself.”

The Tamerlain chuckles “Indeed. She is much like you in that fashion. When do you intend to return home to Hurog? I have heard news that Ward’s first child is on the way.”

Oreg smiles “Tisala is doing well. I doubt you simply wanted to chat, knowing the god you serve.”

“I simply was curious on news from Hurog.”

Oreg smiles contentedly “I thought so. Your sight cannot penetrate Hurog keep.”

“Aethervon could, if he really wanted to.”

“If Siphern, god of justice, permitted it.” Oreg pauses for a minute “How are the Oranstonians doing?”

“Well. Haverness is on the edge of riding to Hurog to check on Tisala, but the dwarves are occupying him with all of those pesky trade details they insist on.”

“And your favorite Oranstonian?”

“Garranon does well. He is rebuilding Buril, and doing well overcoming hardship. His son is delightful. But I thought you said that we weren’t going to chat?” Oreg cocks his head. The Tamerlain continues “Tell Kellen that Aethervon approves of his works. Also tell him to watch for the green eyes.”

Oreg smiles amusedly “The green eyes of the children of the sorcerer king?”

“You figured it out and didn’t tell Kellen? Oreg, where is your loyalty to your king?” The Tamerlain’s voice is lightly teasing.

Oreg rolls his eyes “Where it has always been. In Hurog.”

The Tamerlain raises an eyebrow, utterly unsurprised “You don’t trust Kellen?”

Oreg shrugs “He’s a great king, for a Flatlander. I prefer the mountains and icy winds.”

“Of course you do. I’ll be seeing you around, dragon-child.” She vanishes with a pop.

Oreg mutters “That’s one way to get the last word in.”

Miradri opens and eye “Who were you talking to?”

Oreg rolls his eyes “The Tamerlain takes an interest in us poor northern folk on occasion.” At the last word, her shivering laugh fills the air.

“She’s a servant of Aethervon, right?”

“Yes.” Oreg slides closer to Miradri, softly running his fingers through her hair. “What did you see in the waking dreams?”

She tells him the fantastic stories as he untangles her hair very gently, carefully with his light, delicate touch.

But it isn’t to last. A figure comes running over the hilltop shouting “Archmage, and Mage Miradri, the king wants you. Lady Chakra can’t be woken and they don’t know what to do.”

Oreg makes a face of displeasure and whispers in Miradri’s ear “I suppose we better go to see to the royalty.” His lovely voice sends shivers down her spine, but she is worried about her friend. Oreg brushes a gentle kiss on her neck as he lifts her to her feet, carefully arranging her hair. They set off to see what the issue is.

As they clear the hill and can see the royal party Oreg rolls his eyes. “And this is why I prefer not to come to Menogue.”

Miradri stops and asks “What?”

“Once you enter the ground sacred to Aethervon, you practically invite him to mess with your head. In his temple, anyone can be his vessel.” The bitterness in Oreg’s tone is pronounced.

“Is she in any danger?” Miradri can see the Lady Chakra passed out on the ground.

Oreg shakes his head “I don’t think so, but let’s go check it out.” They walk down the hill, Oreg yelling “Everyone, get back. Give the lady some space to recover.” Kellen, who was bending over her with concern and worry written on his face, stands up reluctantly. Oreg orders “Your Majesty, stay there. She should see a friendly face when she wakes up.” Oreg steps above her head, so he will be out of the line of sight and gestures for Miradri to follow his lead.

She whispers “Why are we over here?”

Oreg rolls his eyes “Watch the tale unfold. Aethervon, or more probably the Tamerlain wanted something to happen. The least I can do on Aethervon’s temple is play along.”

Miradri asks “What did the Tamerlain say to you? Did you know this would happen?”

“All she said was to watch the children of the one with green eyes. I asked if she meant the Sorcerer-King. She scolded me for not explaining that to Kellen.”

Miradri asks “So the king doesn’t know?”

Oreg tries for an innocent expression “Why would I ruin perfectly good amusement? No, I thought I’d let your Lady tell him herself. I wouldn’t mind watching his reaction though.”

Miradri smacks him lightly “You’re terrible.”

He grins “I know.” He smiles wryly “Look, the drama is beginning.”

The green-eyed lady takes a deep breath, and her eyes flutter open. The handsome king takes her hand and helps her to sit up. “Do you feel alright? You gave me quite a scare.”

“I feel alright,” she answers softly, not taking her hand out of his “What happened?”

“You fainted,” He replies, with concern and worry, devotion and love written in his features “I caught you, but no one could wake you.”

She smiles into his eyes “I feel fine now.”

Miradri whispers “I see what you mean. How romantic.” Oreg grins.

Kellen kisses her hand “I hope such incidents don’t occur often, or I would forever be catching you in my arms.”

Oreg comments “Is that just a little too thick?”

Miradri responds “I think she’s loving it.”

The Lady of the Isles replies “I don’t faint often. I have no idea what caused it, but I thank you for catching me. I could have been injured or worse.”

Kellen replies “It is no problem.” He kisses her hand again. The rest of the group starts approaching, and the romantic moment fades into the general bustle of nobility. They pack up all of the lunches and begin the ride back to the capital.

  
  



	8. A Visit Home

Oreg receives a call from Ward asking him to return. Tisala isn’t feeling well. Oreg starts throwing a few items together then rolls his eyes. He will be flying, not riding. Flying is much faster. Tisala isn’t due to have her baby for a while, but pregnancy comes with serious risks. Oreg runs quickly to the roof, people taking care to get out of his path.

Miradri happens to be in the hall “Oreg, where are you going?”

Oreg stops “I have to return to Hurog. Tisala is feeling unwell.”

Miradri looks suspicious “Who’s Tisala? You haven’t mentioned her before. Were you going to leave without saying good-bye to me?”

Oreg shakes his head ruefully “Of course not. It isn’t urgent, I’m just worried. Tisala is the Lady of Hurog keep.”

“Ward’s wife? What’s wrong with her?”

“Nothing, she’s pregnant.”

Miradri sighs, feeling his concern. “Go ahead, hurry home. When do you think you’ll be back?”

Oreg inwardly curses his lack of forethought in just thinking he could leave. He takes a step forward, opening his body posture to appear earnest “If I thought it would be a pleasant journey, I would invite you, but I will be traveling very quickly. I will be back as soon as I am sure Tisala is safe and the child is healthy.”

Miradri looks right at him. “Go, go, I know how worried you are.” She tries for a smile, hiding her disappointment.

Oreg sees through the smile, knowing that he has hurt her. He acts before he thinks, closing the distance between them and pulling her up against him. Very improper behavior, but people expect it from mages. When she doesn’t protest, just staring into his eyes, Oreg pulls her tightly into a passionate kiss.

Miradri feels first shivers then heat exploding low in her body. The kiss sets neurons afire all over her body, and she leans in, pulling him closer. She had been in relationships before, but this one kiss provoked far more passion than any of her previous boyfriends. They hear a low whistle from someone watching and Oreg pulls back, his boyish grin somehow the perfect accompaniment to the fire burning in his eyes.

She smiles brightly, staring deep into his eyes. Oreg kisses her lightly on the forehead “I will come back soon. And I will bring you to visit Hurog.”

She sighs “Go take care of your friends. I will wait for you, this time.” Oreg tenderly pushes a hair back from her face and departs, moving swiftly up the stairs and to the roof.

An hour later Kellen stops by the rooms of the Avinhellish delegation. “Do you know where Oreg went?”

Miradri covers a smile “He didn’t tell you?”

“No.”

“I don’t feel so bad about him forgetting to tell me, then. He went back to Hurog, he left about an hour ago. He mentioned that Ward called him and Tisala was feeling unwell.”

Kellen sighs “I wish he would simply inform me. His quarters are a mess. It looks like he packed hastily. Do you know how he intended to get to Hurog?”

“I have no idea.” Miradri thinks back, noticing he had no bags and was nowhere near the stables.

Kellen mutters under his breath “Dragon, of course.” Miradri doesn’t hear him. He speaks up “I suppose magic or something. Thank you for your time.” He slips out, leaving Miradri to wonder how, exactly Oreg plans to get to Hurog.

Oreg speeds high above the clouds, using magic and favorable winds to speed his journey. He turns back to human just outside the gates, barely noting that they spring open as he savors the feel of the magic of Hurog again resounding in his bones. Ward is waiting for him, and they clasp hands and go to check on Tisala.

Oreg smiles reassuringly “You will be fine.”

Tisala complains “I don’t feel fine. I feel dizzy and nauseous. I can’t even see my toes.” She is lying on the bed, complaining nearly incessantly.

Oreg rolls his eyes “That is actually quite normal.” He reaches out and touches her belly. Ward feels the swell of Hurog’s magic. Oreg open his eyes and grins “It’s a boy. Morning sickness?”

Tisala replies “It sucks.”

“Well, you are perfectly fine. I will be staying for a while, to make sure everything is okay. If you’ll excuse me, I am so tired I think I might fall where I stand. Good night.” Oreg returns to his room.

A few minutes later Ward barges in “Is she really alright? She’s been feeling dizzy on and off for a few weeks now.”

Oreg shrugs “Pregnancy is a temporary condition. The dizziness isn’t good, no, but make sure she gets plenty of fluids and she’ll be fine. Tisala is strong and healthy, Ward. Don’t worry so much.”

Ward rolls his eyes “I’ll try. Thank you for coming, Oreg.” He pretends to have fallen asleep so Ward quietly leaves and shuts the door.

At breakfast the next morning Ward asks “What is going on at court these days? How is Kellen?”

Oreg replies “Kellen is doing well, for the most part. You see, about three months ago, the Avinhellish king sent a delegation to court, including the princess.”

“Kellen’s been hosting the princess of Avinhelle for three months? Is it a possible marriage arrangement or something?”

“Well actually,” Oreg pauses “Promise you won’t tell Kellen.”

Ward and Tisala look very interested “Okay, sure. Why?”

Oreg grins “It’s a secret.” He pauses dramatically “Okay, the lady that Kellen thinks is the princess isn’t actually the princess of Avinhelle. They are sort of testing Kellen, to see what happens.”

Tisala challenges “And you know this because?”

Oreg shrugs “Green eyes, more or less.”

Ward demands “Explain, please.”

Oreg begins “Well, the rulers of Avinhelle are famous for their piercing green eyes, a phenomenon quite similar to the Hurog blue eyes. Now, the girl introduced as the princess doesn’t have green eyes, but Lady Chakra, introduced as the Lady of the Isles does have the piercing green eyes her line is noted for.”

Tisala interrupts “You must have more proof than that.”

“Yes, well the title of the Lady or Lord of the Isles is typically given to members of the ruling line, but not the crown prince. The Lady Chakra also has magic more typical of her line. The princess has entirely mortal magic. When they are talking together, it is clear that the supposed princess leans very heavily on the green-eyed lady for advice.” Oreg pauses dramatically.

Ward demands “And?”

Oreg smiles “The real proof came when we went on a court expedition to Menogue. I was eating lunch with Miradri and the Tamerlain told me to tell the King to watch for green eyes. Then we were summoned over the hill because the Lady Chakra had fainted. Kellen was nearby and had caught her. As soon as I cleared everyone else away, she woke up and saw Kellen. The poor boy was already falling in love with her, and it is making him feel terribly guilty because he is supposed to be courting the lady he thinks is the princess.”

“So Kellen thinks he’s falling in love with one of the princess’s ladies in waiting, but it is actually the princess?”

Oreg replies smugly “Yes.”

Tisala asks meaningfully “So who is Miradri?” She revels in the expression on Oreg’s face.

Oreg replies carefully “She’s the mage that came with the Avinhellish delegation.”

“And why were you having lunch with her?”

“Well, we were talking about magecraft and such.” Tisala gives Oreg a look that clearly tells him to spill the story. Oreg sighs “Fine, fine. I really like her.”

Ward asks “Does she know that?”

Oreg shrugs “I think so. I was fairly clear.”

Ward replies “Invite her to come here. We would love to meet her.” He continues, frowning “Why is it so important that the Avinhellish princess have green eyes?”

Oreg replies “Well, most of this is just speculation, but the Avinhellish king is tied to the land very tightly, and has to manage the borders between the human population and the faeries. I think that this is possible because of the faerie blood in the royal line.”

Tisala asks “Like Hurog carries dragon blood?”

“I think so. It is just speculation, remember. But the Sorcerer-Kings are notable for their talent and long life span, as well as their startling green eyes. They have kept the peace with the faerie lords for years, and faerie lords are not noted for their kindness and goodwill.”

Ward nods “You present a convincing argument. Why haven’t you told Kellen about the princess switch?”

Oreg shrugs “I think the game is interesting. They are testing him, and I think he’ll pass.”

Oreg spends the next two weeks at Hurog keep, helping out and catching up with Tisala and Ward. They try to pry more details out of him about his mysterious mage friend, but he won’t talk of her and only promises to bring her to meet them. The time comes for Tisala to deliver her child, and he is a happy, healthy baby boy, with beautiful brown eyes and the cutest wisps of blond hair. After a few days of everyone admiring the baby, Oreg begins to feel like he is in the way. He knows he is welcome, but seeing Tisala and Ward together makes it clear that he is extra, the third wheel. As this was part of the reason he went to Estian in the first place, Oreg leaves, arriving at the capital late at night.

  
  



	9. The Apprentice

“Toby, I want you to be my apprentice. Are you interested?”

Toby looks up, his eyes wide “Really? But I thought I was copying this book for your apprentice?”

Oreg smiles “Yes, that’s you.”

Toby jumps up “Really? Do I get to learn magic?”

“Absolutely. You have already learned some, and you have talent for it. Before you commit, I would like to talk to your mother, alright? She can call on me anytime this afternoon. Because you finished copying the book you can leave early today.”

Scarcely three hours later, Toby’s mother Temantha knocks on Oreg’s door. He opens it normally, so as not to scare her. “Come in, take a seat. Toby told you?”

She scowls “He did.”

Oreg asks “Are you going to permit him to accept the apprenticeship?”

“I don’t see that I have a choice.”

Oreg replies “He’s a ten-year-old boy. You are his mother; he’ll do what you say.”

She sighs “What would it entail?”

“I would take responsibility for his education, arranging tutors in foreign languages, politics and whatever else I deem necessary. I would pay for his room and board, so he could stop working in the stables. As he gets older, he would accompany me to official functions and such.” Oreg pauses.

Temantha declares “You would teach him magic.”

Oreg asks “Is that a problem?”

“I don’t know. I’ve met a lot of bad mages.”

Oreg replies earnestly “Have faith in your son, Temantha. Everything you have taught him about right and wrong doesn’t go away because he has magic. He is a very bright, gifted child. He will do well anywhere, but with magic he could hold position and rank impossible otherwise.”

She looks off into the distance “What about his sight?”

“That will only make him a better mage. It is rare for the gift and the sight to mix.”

She hesitates “The sight comes from my line. My grandmother could see glows around magic objects, my mother could feel when important events were going to happen.”

“And you?”

“I trusted when my instincts said I should take a different route through the castle, and when to be in a large group. I don’t have the sight, not really, but I could feel that subtle nudge. Toby has none of the foresight, but he has been seeing colors. He told me I glowed yellow when he was about five, and I was so scared for him.”

Oreg nods “You kept him safe in this castle for a very long time. Allow him to make the world better for his children this way.”

She nods “It would crush him if I told him he couldn’t be your apprentice. He really likes you and trusts you. He cares a great deal about your good opinion, but he is just a boy.”

Oreg smiles reassuringly “I know.”

She sighs “You look young to be taking on an apprentice, but perhaps this is the best thing for Toby.”

“I have a lot of experience. I think it will work out.” Temantha leaves, knowing in her head that she made the right choice for Toby, but still afraid of magic.

The next day, Oreg presents Toby with the book he copied. It is nicely bound in deep blue leather with a gold rune embossed on the spine and front cover. Toby looks at it amazed but then asks “What’s that thing on the front cover?”

Oreg responds “That symbol is the first you will learn of the rune language. It means magic.” Oreg smiles “From the book, what are the four ways of casting magic?”

Toby responds “Written word, spoken word, hand symbols and intent.”

Oreg nods “Your first lesson in magic will be to light a candle with each of these methods. I’ll demonstrate, and you can try.” He takes four candles off a shelf and begins, tracing a character on the first candle, speaking a word and watching the second candle light, flicking his fingers at the third and simply glancing at the fourth. He cautions “Don’t expect it to be that easy. Any questions?”

Toby asks “What did you draw and say?”

Oreg smiles “Look it up. That book I gave you has all of the runes, their meanings and pronunciation. The key is focus.” Oreg runs his hand across all the candles, and they smolder out. He returns to his desk and continues his work.

Toby flicks at the candles for several minutes, but they don’t catch on fire. Oreg pretends not to notice. Toby finally looks up the proper symbols in the book, and practices drawing the rune on a blank piece of paper several times. Then he draws it on the candle, and nothing happens. He tries again, and then traces the rune on the paper again. Looking frustrated, he takes ink and a pen and draws it on the candle, this time thinking of the candle igniting and burning rapidly. The symbol that he drew flashes green, the candle lights and he shouts “I got it.”

Oreg looks up “All four? No? Keep working.”

Toby shrugs, trying to pronounce the word in the book. Oreg finally grows exasperated “Accent on the first syllable, Toby.”

“What’s a syllable?”

“The first part of the word. Like this.” Oreg pronounces the word and Toby’s eyes light up. He yells the word, and the candle slowly sputters into life. Oreg winces “Try more focus and less volume. Yelling spells rarely increases their potency.”

“But it worked! I got it.”

Oreg rolls his eyes “Congratulations. Two more to do.” Toby returns to flicking at the third candle.

A good twenty minutes later, Toby gets frustrated and asks “Why doesn’t it work?”

Oreg replies “Take a break, read about fire magic in the book. Then focus, visualize the fire. It will work.” Toby reads the book, and goes back to flicking at the candle. Oreg finally comes over to help. “Look, Toby, continuing to do the same exact thing over again and expecting a different result is pointless. Change something each time. Visualize fire, or change your gesture slightly, but keep trying variations.”

Toby sighs and tries again “I just don’t think it will work.”

Oreg looks at him “That is a problem. Magic is essentially imposing your will on the world around you. You have to believe you can do it.”

“But I can’t.”

Oreg scolds “No complaining. I’ll walk you through it, okay? Hold out your hand.” Toby complies, imitating Oreg. He continues “Imagine some of your power rush down your arm, and when it gets to your hand flick your fingers and watch it turn to fire and jump to the candle. Like that.” Oreg flicks his fingers and the candle ignites. He pinches and the candle goes out. “Try it.” Toby concentrates with an intense expression, pulling his green power down his arm and turning it to fire at his fingertips, throwing it at the candle. The side of the candle melts, and Toby looks absolutely dejected.

“What did I do wrong?”

Oreg smiles “You need to direct the fire to the base of the wick, not the side of the candle. Here is another candle, try again.” Toby manages to light the candle without blowing a hole in it. Oreg pats him on the shoulder “Great job. I think we’ll save the last one for tomorrow, and I’ll teach you to make a mage light instead.”

Toby looks disappointed but nods “What’s a mage light?” Oreg holds up a hand and a glowing sphere appears in his palm. He tosses it up to the ceiling, and it shines brightly, illuminating the room. Toby stares at the light then follows a glowing string back to Oreg. “You’re feeding it with your magic. That’s really cool.”

Oreg nods “Think you can do it?”

Toby asks “How?”

“Either of the three methods you used on the fire. Take five minutes and look up what you need.” Toby nods, flipping to the index of characters in the back of his book.

“Oreg, I’m ready to try.”

“Excellent. Go ahead.”

Toby speaks the word for light and holds out his palm. A light flickers, bows outward and dies. Toby makes a face and tries again. After three tries, he switches to drawing the symbol on his palm. His hand starts glowing. He looks at it in shock and starts shaking his hand as if trying to get the light to fall off. Oreg leans back on his desk and crosses his arms, very much amused. After a few seconds Toby stops and glares at his hand “Oreg, how do I make it stop?”

“Stop feeding it magic. It is your power that makes the light continue.”

“But it’s my hand.”

“So walk around with a glowing hand until your power is drained.” Oreg is smiling. Toby glances at him then stares at his hand. The light dims and goes out. Oreg asks “So what did you do wrong?”

Toby frowns “I drew the symbol on my palm and imagined light coming from it. It came out of my palm, not into the air.”

Oreg smiles “This time, picture the magic the way you want it to form.”

Toby takes a deep breath and draws the symbol just above his palm. A little sphere of light forms just above his palm. He’s being very cautious, which makes sense. Oreg removes his ball of light from the ceiling, and the room darkens. Oreg says softly “Feed it a little more power; watch it grow.” Toby does what he says, and the ball grows to fill his hand. Oreg whispers “Now try to toss it up in the air, to brighten the room. Toby gently tosses the ball up and it moves slowly towards the ceiling. Halfway there it starts wobbling and grows and shrinks erratically. Toby focuses, and it stabilizes. Then there is a knock on the door and it opens. Toby’s ball of light shakes and then splats into an amorphous blob.

Miradri walks in “Oh no, am I interrupting?”

Toby frowns “You splattered my ball of light.”

She raises an eyebrow “Oh, did I?”

Oreg smiles, turning the normal lights in the room back on “It’s okay, Toby. It takes a lot of practice to keep a mage light through distractions. I want you to practice the light a few more times today. See if you can hold the sphere through distractions.”

“Can I show my mom?”

“Sure, but only practice the mage light today. Not the candles, alright?” Toby nods. Oreg continues “Make sure you get plenty to eat for lunch. Working magic makes you hungry, even if you don’t always feel it at first.” Toby nods and skips out the door, excited that he can do magic.

Miradri asks “First day of magic lessons?”

“Yeah. Candles and light. I was just going to do candles, but they seem to be tricky for him.”

“Candles are supposed to be hard for mages.”

Oreg frowns “Really? I always thought they were the easiest. That’s what my father taught me first.”

She shrugs “I found them easy too, but most learn the basic light spells long before candles.”

Oreg grins “Fire has always been one of my favorite magics.” He glances at the fireplace, and it jumps to life, with purple fire sprouting and then changing to normal colors as the wood catches.

Miradri grins “Show-off. I thought we were heading out to lunch.”

Oreg grins “We are. Let me just grab my coat, it is miserable and rainy outside.”

He grabs his coat and snaps his fingers. The fire dies. Miradri grins, and he offers her his arm as they head out for lunch. “I thought you would be used to rain, being from Shavig.”

“It snows in Shavig. Not incessant rain and damp. In another two months, the passes to Hurog will be inaccessible for most. It will take a while after that before they thaw.”

Miradri asks “Are you going back home for the winter?”

“Only if you want to come with me. I think you would love it.”

“Be snowed in for the whole winter?”

“It won’t be quite like that. It’s not really that cold.” Miradri considers it.

After a pause she asks delicately “You mentioned your father earlier. You said he taught you magic. Would you tell me a little about him?”

Oreg tenses up a little, but forces himself to relax. “He died when I was young. He taught me the basics of magic. There’s not really much to talk about. He was very devoted to Hurog, and eventually sacrificed himself for it.”

Miradri realizes that it is a very sensitive subject with Oreg “He hurt you somehow.” She glances at Oreg. His eyes are shadowed. “You’ll tell me someday.”

Oreg shrugs and glances off into the clouds where Hurog would be “Tell me about your family.”

Miradri nods. Fair is fair, and maybe if she opens up, he will tell her more. “My father died before he knew my mother was pregnant. She told me that he was not emotionally stable, and wandered too close to the darkest part of the forest. She said he was looking for death, and he found it. His body appeared on the doorstep of our house two months after I was born. My mother said he was a wonderful, powerful person and my mage gift came from him. But he never received training, and his mother had been driven crazy.”

Oreg asks “How old was he when he died?”

Miradri flinches just slightly “My mom said he was old, but looked young.” Oreg nods and drops a soft kiss on her hand, a gentle apology. She continues “My mom remarried, but she died when I was about 16. My stepdad and I didn’t get along, and I didn’t want to be married to a stupid farm boy, so I left for the city. I found a teacher and work as a mage, and I ended up in the princess’s employ.” They arrive at the restaurant, conveniently giving Oreg the chance to break the topic of conversation. But his suspicion about Miradri is definitely confirmed.

  
  



	10. The Vorsagian

Later that afternoon, Oreg invites Seran, the Vorsagian mage to the great hall. He locks all of the doors, and the hall is deserted at that time of day anyway. They sit in the middle of the hall in silence. Finally, Seran asks “Why did you bring me here, Archmage?”

Oreg responds “I want to see how good you actually are. I am confident at this point that you have no contact with Vorsag other than a few letters to your family.”

Seran goes still “How did you know about the letters?”

Oreg smiles mysteriously “I have my ways. Does Kellen still not know you are from Vorsag?”

Seran shakes his head “No. I didn’t want to get thrown out of the castle or worse.”

Oreg grins “Well, when he offers you your new position, tell him the truth and that I’ll vouch for you, at least on account of your loyalty. I want to see what you can do magically.”

“What new position?”

“Kellen will let you know soon. Don’t worry in the meantime. Show me something of each element.” Seran sighs, knowing that the Archmage likes to be mysterious from their various encounters. He found a number of spells that seemed to follow him, but he wasn’t sure how many there were that he didn’t find. One thing he is sure of is that Oreg is an extremely powerful mage, more powerful than the adepts struggling for power back in his home country.

Seran creates a mage light and tosses it up in the air. He makes the water in his glass form a ball and hover beside the mage light. He pulls a seed of the floor and makes it sprout in his hand, sending that up next to the water. He finally takes a deep breath and lights a candle, slowly shaping the flame into a ball and sending it to hover beside the seedling. Oreg smiles and asks “Fire isn’t your strong suite?”

“No, I find that the most difficult. I prefer the water and air magic, although my first teacher was strongest in earth. What about you? All of them seem to come easily to your hand.”

“Fire is easiest for me, but I have had extensive training. Did you know that your power is bound?”

“What do you mean?” Seran looks suspicious.

“Someone bound your power so you cannot use all of it. They made it just under the level that a strong mage would consider a threat.” Oreg states this clearly.

“Why? Who could have done that? I thought mages couldn’t affect the gift of another mage.”

“They can, especially if they are trusted. It probably happened when you were young, the spell grew with your power.”

“How can you be sure?”

Oreg smiles “I, for all my power and experience, would have taken a much longer time to notice. Toby asked me why there were strings tying up your power. The boy can see magic, you know?”

“That’s a rare gift. But you are basing this on what a boy sees?”

“Of course not, I did a few tests, ran a few spells. Your power has been restrained.”

“Can you release it?”

“It would pose a risk to your health and safety, and would take you some time to adjust your spells. Expect a few accidents.”

“More power would be helpful in any number of ways.”

Oreg suddenly leans back, challenging Seran “What would you do with more power? You could return home, protect your family, carve out a territory to protect those you care most about.”

“I don’t know. But I wouldn’t return if I could avoid it. I have no wish to die in the stupid civil war that crosses my country right now. The Five kingdoms aren’t entirely stable, but unless His Majesty does something stupid, the peace will hold for a long time. Jackoven may have been evil, but he knew how to rule a kingdom.”

“He was an extremely corrupt mage. Do you know what finally destroyed him?”

Seran shrugs “I don’t know, no one will talk about it. I have heard that Wardwick of Hurog killed him, but also that Kellen destroyed him. There were Oranstonians grumbling about a party that went off to hunt Jackoven, and rumors of some magical talisman. Someone called it the Farsonbane, which is probably impossible, but makes for a very good story.”

Oreg leans in “Where did you get all of this information?”

“I am a good listener. People tell me things.”

Oreg smiles “Well, perhaps Kellen is correct in his decision. I’ll give him my recommendation. If you want help untangling your binding, just ask.” Oreg makes a motion as if he is about to stand.

“Wait, Oreg.”

“Yes?”

“Who did kill Jackoven and his mages? Out of curiosity.”

“Who do you think?” There is a challenge in the tilt of his head.

Saren hesitates “I think you killed most of his mages, if not the high king himself. No one says you were there, but you are known to stay close to Wardwick. But what I can’t figure out is what a bunch of Shavigmen were doing hunting Jackoven in Oranstone. Unless he really did have the Farsonbane, and that is what caused the damage in Buril.” Oreg tilts his head slightly. “I don’t know, I’m asking.”

Oreg nods “It is over and done with. The Bane is destroyed, and no one that saw those events will talk of it, unless they are extremely stupid.”

“What happens if they talk?” Saren looks suspicious.

“They won’t. Have a nice day.” Oreg strolls off.

Seran just sits there for a few minutes, trying to figure out what makes this mage tick. There are so many things about Oreg that just don’t make any sense. He is undoubtedly from Shavig, and the story of him being related to Ward is at least plausible. But strange magical things keep happening around him. Seran would bet that Oreg is the single most powerful and experienced mage he has ever met, but he seems to have no desire to conquer or suppress others with his power. He is arrogant and cocky, but doesn’t act like he has something to prove, he is just supremely self-confident. In Seran’s experience, mages always seek more power and knowledge and will use any method to acquire this. Perhaps Oreg is already so powerful that he doesn’t care? But that fails to explain much. Oreg appears young, younger than Seran himself but is vastly more experienced. Anything Seran can do, Oreg seems to think is a party trick. And most young mages aren’t interested in apprentices until they age and see their power failing. Seran decides to watch this Archmage a little more closely. Perhaps he can learn something from him. But the principle question is Seran’s mind is what position he will be offered.

Seran only has to wait three days before Kellen summons him and tells him that he would like him to function as spymaster. Kellen continues “Will you accept? Oh and Oreg said you were supposed to tell me something about your history before you accepted. Is it terribly important, or is Oreg just being cryptic?”

Seran looks down, “Your Majesty, I lied about where I was from.” He glances up.

“Continue.”

“I am from Vorsag, not Oranstone. I was trying to escape the devastation and civil war that the death of Kariarn caused my country.”

“Then why are the people of Vorsag not fleeing?”

“They try, My Lord. The mages that control the border conscript them, and press them to be soldiers. The mages kept trying to recruit me, so I fled to protect my family.”

“So Oreg knew, and didn’t feel it was necessary to let me know? I am not terribly worried about your being from Vorsag, the offer still stands.”

Seran smiles “Thank you, Your Majesty. I believe Oreg wanted to make me tell you myself.”

“He likes being cryptic too. Sometimes I’m not sure he isn’t more trouble than he is worth.”

“How old is he, My Lord?” Seran slips the question in flawlessly.

Kellen starts to answer, then stops and says “I don’t know, you’ll have to ask him. Older than he looks, for sure. Oreg is very cryptic.”

“I thought Shavigmen were supposed to be straightforward?”

“That depends on which ones you ask. Cunning is often required to survive the harsh climate.”

Oreg, who was spying from one of his new spells, grins and turns back to teaching Toby more magic. His apprentice is coming along very nicely.

  
  



	11. A little Drama

“I can’t believe she hasn’t told him yet.” Oreg sounds astonished and amused, more relaxed than he has been in a while.

“Well, My Lady of the Isles has fallen completely in love with him, but he refuses to act on it.” Miradri sounds slightly exasperated.

“He is supposed to be courting the fake princess, not the real princess. Kellen is trying his best to get over his attraction. It is actually quite comical.” They both laugh, in high spirits because of the show that they went to see in the best theater in Estian.

“They’re waiting for the perfect moment, but I don’t know what is going to happen.”

“They’re both waiting for the other side to make a move. It is like the chess when neither side can figure out whose turn it is.” They laugh again, entering the palace through one of the smaller doors. After a flight of stairs, Oreg stops and pulls Miradri close to him. “Your hair is so beautiful tonight, and your eyes catch every sparkle of light.” He kisses her gently, and she smiles, looking deep into his eyes. Their kiss deepens, becoming more and more passionate, until their bodies are pressed together. Suddenly, Miradri shivers just a little, and Oreg pulls back, sensitive as always “What?” He presses his forehead against hers, stroking her hair.

“I can’t do this, let go of me.” Oreg slowly releases her, not sure what has happened. She whispers “I’ll explain tomorrow.” and darts away. Oreg can hear her shaky breathing, and has to fight himself not to chase her down. He wants her, but he will be as patient as necessary to catch her.

Oreg expected to hear from Miradri in the morning. By noon she hasn’t shown up, so he goes over to the chambers of the delegation of Avinhelle. “Can I see Miradri? She wasn’t feeling well last night, and I wanted to check on her.”

“She’s locked herself in her room and asked us to turn away all visitors. Including you. I am very sorry, but I will be asking you to leave.” Oreg tries to talk his way in, but the green-eyed lady is very absolute, finally exclaiming “You are as persuasive as the fae. Go away.”

Oreg rolls his eyes and bows mockingly “At once, Your Highness.” He glances up at her ashen face and twirls to return to his rooms.

She closes the door and mutters “If I didn’t know better, I’d say he was one of the accursed fae creatures.” The rest of her delegation is staring at her. She flaps her hands at them “Go back to what you are doing.”

The fake princess, Eloise asks “Is he going to tell Kellen?”

The real princess replies “No, he wants Miradri. He won’t do anything that would cause her departure. Besides, if he were going to tell, he’d have done it already.” They all nod acceptance.

Oreg storms back to his rooms and paces back and forth until he decides what to do. He goes into his bedroom and closes the door, taking chalk and drawing on the dark stone floor. He seems calmer once he has direction. Half an hour later, he is satisfied and settles in the center of his circle. He transports himself into Miradri’s room, landing on her bed. She swings a knife at him, but a shield springs up around him. Oreg still falls to the floor, and Miradri jumps after him, holding a knife to his throat. “Ow, what was that for?” Oreg complains, seemingly unaware of the danger of the knife.

Miradri exclaims in surprise “Oreg?” She removes the knife and he starts to sit up. She smacks him in the cheek, and he lies back down again.

“What was that for?” Oreg seems annoyed.

“How the hell did you get in here?” She yells.

“I transported.”

“What was the sparks?”

“I get a shield for 10 seconds after I transport. What was the slap for?”

She screams “For appearing in my room out of nowhere.” She takes a deep breath and jumps back up to the bed, sitting cross legged in a mediation pose. After a minute, Oreg sits up off the floor and sits down beside her. “You’re not helping my concentration.” She complains.

“What do you need to concentrate for?”

She snaps “So I don’t destroy everything I touch!” Then takes a deep breath, calming herself.

Oreg asks softly “Why would you do that?” He runs his fingers through her hair soothingly.

She fights some inward battle and finally replies softly “I have this beast living inside me. It wants to take over and consume me, and feels such passion and rage that I don’t know what to do at times.”

Oreg pulls her closer, so her head is resting on his lap. Her hair is unbound, and Oreg loves running his fingers through it. He replies “It is okay, I understand how you feel.”

“How?” She looks suspicious.

“Come to Hurog with me, and I’ll explain everything.”

“How about your ability to teleport into a warded room? I want to know how you did that.” Oreg grins. She sits up and smacks him lightly “You just can’t resist the opportunity to show off.”

“I got turned away at the door by your green-eyed princess. I decided I shouldn’t blast her to get to you, so I went back to my rooms and teleported.”

“That is incredibly dangerous. You wouldn’t have actually blasted her, would you?”

Oreg shrugs “I have many years of experience teleporting.”

“How?”

Oreg gives her a wry look “I’ll explain when we get to Hurog.”

“When do we leave?”

“Whenever you wish.”

“How do you plan on getting back to your room?”

“I can teleport back, or you can walk me out the front door.”

“You need to be escorted out?”

“There is no way I am walking by your princess alone. She’d probably smite me.”

Miradri is teasing him now “But you’re a more powerful mage.”

“And I’m sure she has been trained in many deadly magics to take down any type of creature, greater in power than her or no. I’m not walking out there alone.”

“Can you actually transport back?”

“Easily. But I’m not leaving until I’m sure you are okay.” He can see through her mask, the gentle teasing meant to mask her inward pain. She doesn’t reply, so he sighs and lies down beside her, still playing with her hair. Her hair is straight, raven-black, and falls nearly to her waist.

A few minutes later she asks “What are you doing to my hair?”

“Just wait and see.” She sighs and relaxes for the first time that day. Within minutes, she is asleep. Ten minutes later, there is a knock on the door. Oreg casts a spell of silence so she isn’t woken and opens the door a crack “She’s sleeping, be quiet.”

“What the hell are you doing here? I sent you away.”

“Hush. I’m sure everyone does exactly what you tell them. I finally got her to relax and fall asleep. I don’t think she slept at all last night.”

“She didn’t, but what and how are you here?”

“I teleported. It’s a special ability of mine. I was worried about her.”

“The room is warded.”

“No ward is impenetrable.” She glares at him. He sighs “Look, Mira is fine.” He steps aside to let her see into the room.

“You cast a spell in here. Why?”

“It is to keep the silly talking of your voice from waking her. Now hush and go away. We are fine.” He shuts the door in her face. She stands in front of it for a minute, inwardly deciding whether he is a threat. She decides to leave it be, not sure that she could win a confrontation if it came to that. Oreg waits until she walks away, and then returns and continues playing with Miradri’s hair.

Two hours later, she begins to wake up. Oreg kisses her on the forehead and whispers “You are an amazing person, I love you.” He moves softly away and teleports back to his own room. She slowly wakes up and finds the room empty. She glances in the mirror and is shocked by her reflection. It looks as if she is wearing a crown. She touches her hair in surprise.

A minute later, Princess Chakra knocks on the door. Miradri calls “Come in.”

The princess does, carrying a tray of hot chocolate. She stops as Miradri turns to her “My gosh, your hair.” She puts down the tray on a table. “That is absolutely spectacular.”

“I think Oreg did it while I was sleeping. He likes my hair.”

The princess rolls her eyes “I bet he does. What is the silver?” She gives Miradri a cup of cocoa and takes the other for herself.

“I have no idea. I don’t know what he did to make my hair so beautiful.”

“Your hair was already beautiful, but the curls and the style do become you. It will be perfect for the party tonight.” Miradri just nods. The princess asks “What are you planning on doing with him?”

“With who?” Miradri is lost in her reflection.

“Your mage. He is acting like he wants you, not to mention his being in your room is highly improper.” She is teasing.

Miradri rolls her eyes “I’m a mage, no one cares.”

The princess rolls her eyes “Well, I’m a mage, and they still care. But seriously, what are you planning on doing?”

Miradri pauses, taking a sip of her drink “I am not entirely sure. He has promised to explain everything to me when I go visit his home with him.”

“You are going to Hurog? When? For how long?”

“As soon as I tell him I am ready. Probably for the winter, the passes will be blocked with snow in another few weeks. You’ll be stuck here, too. The mountain passes to Avinhelle will be snowed in early this year, next week I would guess.”

“We’ll be staying the winter, I guess. I’ll have to write father, and let him know.” Miradri raises an eyebrow. Lady Chakra responds “Yes, I know he already knows. But a letter is formal and more reassuring than whichever girl he blackmailed to spy on me.”

“Two, this time.”

“Whatever.” She rolls her eyes, most unbecoming for a princess. “What will you do, if he proposes to you?”

“It depends on what I learn at Hurog. What about you? The king is struck with your beauty, majesty and brilliance. If he knew you were the princess, he would have swept you away already.”

“But he doesn’t think I am. No, I won’t tell him yet. I want to be sure he is as wonderful as he appears. His brother was an incredibly deceptive creature.”

Miradri grins “You’re hopelessly in love, and you know it.”

The princess retorts “You’re worse. You fell asleep in his arms. He could have done anything.”

Miradri twirls a finger through her now curly hair. “Anything, and he did my hair.”

“Oh, isn’t that just true love?” They both laugh.

The next day, Oreg summons Seran to his office. “Archmage, you called me?”

“Yes, have a seat.” Seran sits, slightly warily. “I wanted to talk to you about this winter.”

“About what, Archmage?”

“Call me Oreg. What is up? You’re usually friendlier.” Sometimes a direct attack works best.

“The king wants me to be his spymaster. As you fully knew.”

“And? Have you accepted yet? I see you’ve started unlocking your power.”

“I have not accepted.”

“Why not? It pays a lot more than your current position.”

“It would be a betrayal of my country.”

“How? Your country is in shambles. You will maintain the stability of this country, and save a number of lives. Kellen has no plans to invade Vorsag. If he did, I would have disabused him of the notion already. Without my backing he would have no chance, and he knows it.”

“Yes, but I would have to spy and hire spies.”

“Mostly in this country. Any major problems in the next few years are likely to be domestic. Look, Jackoven’s spy system vanished with him. I wouldn’t trust any of his operatives anyway; you know the methods they preferred.” Oreg waits for a nod of acknowledgement then continues “You’ll be doing a great deal of good, for this country and most likely your own.” Seran makes a face, like he doesn’t quite believe Oreg. Oreg makes his tone reassuring “Besides, you’ll be excellent at the job. You naturally find secrets and amass information. There will be great benefits in it for you. Wealth and power in court will be yours. You could bring your family here with the support of the king, they would probably receive land.”

“To keep me loyal, I’m sure.”

“You understand, then. You will remain loyal, and everyone will benefit. Your family, your kingdom, your king. Your future would be successful and bright.”

Seran shrugs then inquires “Is that why you took the post of Archmage? You could do anything with the power you have. You could rule Vorsag, with the current situation.”

“I have no desire to rule a kingdom. Believe me, it is a terrible fate. I am here because I was needed. No more, no less. When I’m not needed I will leave.”

“How many years will that be?”

“No idea. But I am taking a vacation, which is what I called you here for.”

“Right. What did you want?”

Oreg replies “I am returning to Hurog for the winter.”

Seran interrupts “With Miradri?” Oreg skewers him with a glare. Seran ducks his head “Sorry.”

“I will be at Hurog, and I would like you to work with Toby. I know you will be busy with your new position and all, but winter is a slow time for everyone.”

“Okay, but I’ve never had an apprentice. What do I teach him?”

“I’ll draw up a syllabus, some magic but also the culture and language of Vorsag.”

“How many languages are you teaching the boy?”

“As many as I can fit into his head. If you can talk your way out of a situation, you don’t need magic. But the culture than goes with the language is really quite important. He also needs work on spoken spells, and you are quite good at those, even if your accent is atrocious.”

“My accent is fine. And I thought you were a master of everything?”

“I am, but spoken spells are not my strength. I prefer symbols and intent.”

Seran frowns “Are you teaching the boy intent spells?”

“Yes.”

“Isn’t that dangerous?”

“He can handle it. They are often the most useful spells.”

“If you can tap an unlimited reservoir of power.”

“If you can see magic.”

They lock eyes and Seran leans back, exclaiming “Fine, fine, I’ll teach him. When are you leaving?”

“Soon. In the next couple of days.” Oreg sounds confident but Seran sees through it.

“She hasn’t said yes to going to Hurog yet.”

“Who?” Oreg does a credible impression of clueless.

“Miradri. Your girlfriend.”

“I’ll get that lesson plan to you before I leave for Hurog. Have a nice day.” Seran rolls his eyes and leaves. Oreg doesn’t like having his toes stepped on, but it is fun. Sort of like poking a dragon with a stick to see what happens.

  
  



	12. The Dragons

“I can’t believe I agreed to this.”

“You’ll love Hurog. It is beautiful in the winter.”

“It’s supposed to be frigid.”

“But you don’t really feel the cold. You’ll be fine.”

“How did you know that?”

“You never wear a sweater, unless it is for style. Call it an educated guess.”

“Or you could start telling me your secrets.”

“When we get to Hurog, I promise I’ll show you.” Oreg sounds annoyed, but Miradri knows he is just teasing.

“It better be a good secret if I am traveling for days to reach it. Why does it have to be Hurog?”

“I want you to see my home.”

“Why else?” Miradri has caught on to Oreg’s habit of answering a question with only part of the truth.

“I’ll tell you when we get to Hurog.” Miradri snorts and shakes her head. Oreg smiles at her, and they ride in companionable silence for much of the day.

When they finally approach Hurog, Oreg leads Miradri up the mountain, past the smoked and charred bronze doors. At this time of year, there is no one on the mountain. They tie their horses and continue up to a large cave that is set over a cliff with a huge drop. Oreg takes off his jacket and stands at the edge of the cliff. Miradri cautiously joins him. Oreg challenges “What, are you afraid of heights?”

“Drawn to them. I always want to jump.”

“Ever try it?” Oreg has pure mischief across his face, and Miradri can’t help but respond.

“No, my father died that way. Jumped into a river and drowned.”

“Not from a great height, surely?”

“But the river was raging, and he couldn’t swim.”

“Ouch.”

“I’m long passed it now. Why are we here?” Oreg turns to her, his grin once more jumping across his face, and he looks raffish. He pulls her closer and kisses her lightly, with deepening passion, right on the edge of the cliff.

She responds, she can’t help it. The desire burning through her blood awakens the beast inside, and it roars to devour, to consume in raging fire. She tries to push him away, afraid for their safety. “The beast.” She whispers.

Oreg grins “Let her come out and play.” He kisses her again. Miradri shudders in pure pleasure then pushes away, the beast almost dominant in her thoughts.

She shudders “I’m too close to losing control. We should stop.”

Oreg grins “Okay.” He whispers “Let the beast free. I promise everything will be alright.” Before she can react, he grabs her and propels them both off of the cliff.

She screams as she falls, seeing the ground hurtle towards her. She glances over and sees Oreg falling, a wild grin on his face. He thinks this is funny, for some reason. Her control snaps, and the beast jumps free. There is an instant of intense pain that fades to tingles as she hears the bones crack and change. It is nearly instantaneous, but feels like an eternity. Suddenly, her vision is strange, and there is this strange pressure on her arms, and she is no longer falling. She sees a purple shape to her left, and remembers her fury, diving to attack. He darts out of reach, a stunning purple creature. She gives chase, following him up down, left right, diving into various cracks and crevices. He leads her on a merry chase, and then lets out this roar of pure bliss. She feels her fury change into joy, elation at flying. Then her rational, thinking, human brain begins to insert itself back into her head. She looks at her arms, no wings, and shrieks. The purple dragon turns back and catches her as she collapses back into human form miles above the mountain. Oreg carries her back to the cave, and returns to his human form.

Miradri is furious, and jumps on him, knocking him to the ground. Oreg smiles up at her, perhaps because her clothes did not survive the change. She growls “What the hell was that about?”

Oreg grins lazily, infuriating her “Didn’t you like flying?”

“What the hell did you do?” She kneels on him, keeping him pinned to the ground.

“Nothing, darling, you’re a dragon. Just like me.” he smiles broadly.

“Dragons are a myth.”

“You were one just a minute ago. They’re as real as the fae.”

“I’m human, my mother was human.”

“Your father was probably half-dragon. He may not have even known. You know the truth of my statement; you felt your own beast inside of you.” Oreg is absolutely sincere now.

She punches the ground in frustration. “Why did you push me off a freaking cliff?”

Oreg shrugs “Your control was too good. You never would have permitted your dragon to come out and play. Come on, didn’t you love flying?”

She growls “I was trying to kill you, for pushing me off the damn cliff.”

Oreg senses that she isn’t as angry and grins up at her, with pure mischief “And I enjoyed every minute of it.” He pauses, and runs a finger gently down her side. “I can’t help but notice how beautiful you look right now.” He runs his finger down her hip and the outside of her leg. She shivers with pleasure and leans over to kiss him, passion rising in her blood. Oreg matches her kiss with equal passion.

A very long time later, they lie side by side, content and happy. Miradri asks “So tell me your big secret.”

Oreg replies sleepily “Well, I’m a quarter dragon.”

“I know that already. What else?”

“Let’s see, I was bound to Hurog Keep for centuries as a sort of guardian.”

“By who? Centuries?” She is shocked, and shows it. Oreg pulls her closer.

He replies “Centuries. But you are older than you appear.” She shrugs and relaxes.

“I got caught in the courts of the faerie king. I don’t know how long. I thought it was a magic of theirs, that I stopped aging.”

“No, we aren’t full dragons, so we might just age really slowly. I am actually not sure at all. The spell I was under definitely stopped my aging. But full dragons are immortal, or the next closest thing to it.”

She pauses then says cautiously “I thought dragons were a myth. None have been seen for centuries.”

Oreg shrugs “There was a curse caused by a deep set wrong in Hurog. It drove the dragons away, sent them into hiding in the high mountains. It was quite harsh on the dwarves, as well.”

“The curse was lifted, what a year ago? We felt the currents in Avinhelle.”

“Two years ago. Last year was the destruction of the Farsonbane.”

“The stone with three dragons bound into it. Who destroyed it, you?”

“Ward did, and Hurog.”

“That doesn’t make sense.”

Oreg smiles “You’ll understand in the morning, when you enter Hurog keep. For now, rest. I know I’m tired.”

“What about the horses?”

“I took care of that earlier. Relax, rest.”

Mira smiles seductively “I don’t know, I don’t think I am ready for sleep yet.”

Oreg’s eyes light up, and they do not sleep for a very long time.

The sun has risen high in the sky by the time they awaken. There is also nearly two feet of snow on the ground.

Miradri wakes up and looks amazed at all of the white snow. A pile has swirled into the cave, and she gasps “That’s a lot of snow.”

“We’re in the Shavig mountains.” She spins to look at the voice, and a smile breaks across her face. Oreg smiles in return “Surprised to see me?” There is just a slight undertone of wariness.

“Delighted. How long have you been awake?”

“About an hour.”

“You brought the horses in. Excellent.” She stretches lithely and Oreg runs his eyes down her body, with appreciation in his gaze.

Oreg grins “The horses hate the cave. It smells like dragon.”

“And why might that be?” She stands up.”

Oreg takes that as an invitation and swiftly moves closer, to take her hand and bring it slowly to her lips. “Perhaps because there are a couple of dragons inhabiting it.”

She jumps up “So I really can fly?”

“Yep. Whenever you want.”

“Is that what you planned for the winter? Flying lessons?”

“You won’t need very many lessons, leaving us plenty of time for other things.” His wicked grin leaves no doubt as to what he means.

She brushes him off “Oh stop it. Isn’t your cousin expecting you? And what did you do with my clothes?” Oreg takes a slight step back, cautious still. Miradri thinks “Wait, Ward can’t be your cousin. You said you are centuries old.”

“Yep, but that lie is easier than the truth. Besides, it is technically true.”

“You’re a dragon. Is Ward one too?”

“No, he’s Hurogmeten.”

Miradri thinks for a minute “The people of Hurog have dragon blood running through their veins? No wonder the mage gift was so prominent.”

“Close enough. Your clothes vanished when you transformed. I hope you brought an extra set?” His tone and expression make it clear he is hoping for the exact opposite.

She rolls her eyes and asks “What time is it?” She walks over to her bags and finds another set of clothes. Oreg begins to get dressed as well.

“It’s probably about noon. It’ll take a few hours to get down this mountain, putting us at Hurog with enough time to meet people before dinner.”

“Who’ll be there? I know we talked about this on the journey here, but review for me.”

Oreg smiles, sensing her nerves “Relax. They’ll love you. People to remember: Ward, Tisala, baby Penwick, Tosten may or may not be there, but he’ll probably return for the winter. And Stala, she’s captain of the guard. Family not there, but that I will probably ask after include Ciarra, Ward’s sister, Beckram, her husband, and Duraugh, who is Beckram’s father. Think you got it all?”

“I have no idea. It sounds quite simple when you say it, but families are not my strong suit.”

“And yet, you emerge from the sorcerer’s palace unscathed.”

“No one calls him that anymore. That title fell out of fashion at least a century ago, and even then, it was rarely used.”

“The Sorcerer King? Well, I haven’t met the current one, but one of his predecessors hated the title. He said it made him sound pretentious and would get him in trouble with the High King.”

Miradri accuses “So you used it at every possible opportunity.” Oreg’s echoing laugh vibrates the cavern. The mount the horses and begin a careful ride down to Hurog Keep in the snow. As they ride in silence, Miradri’s mind wanders back over the events of the previous day. She should be furious, and she was furious, but somehow she can’t stay mad at Oreg. Besides, she’s a dragon. This frees her of the worry that she wasn’t aging. She had thought that it was some trick of the faeries, but it is just her father’s blood.

As they cross the border of Hurog land Miradri stiffens and stops her horse. “What is that?” She exclaims.

Oreg dismounts and replies “That’s Hurog.”

“What is it?”

“The magic of Hurog. There is no better explanation. How does it feel?”

“Strange. But good, I think. It is almost comforting.”

“Hurog welcomes you. I thought so.”

“Who or what controls this magic?”

“Ward, when he’s paying attention. When he’s not, Hurog has a sort of intelligence of its own. Like right now, Ward knows that I have returned to Hurog, but the magic may or may not tell him much about you. In fact…” he trails off, doing something with the magic, but Miradri can’t fathom what it could be. “Come on, let’s go meet Ward. He knows we’re here.”

As before, the gates to Hurog Keep swing open at their approach. Miradri blinks a couple of times, surprised at the surge of magic she felt when the doors opened. There is no one in the courtyard, not entirely unsurprising because it is snowing heavily. Oreg leads them to the stable, and sends the stable boy inside when he realizes that the boy is shivering. After they put away the horses, Miradri and Oreg enter through one of the smaller side doors, behind the kitchens. Oreg drops his bags and darts into the kitchen, grabbing a few fresh slices of bread. He returns and gives one to Miradri, eating the other rapidly as he picks up his bags again. Ward walks around the corner and exclaims “Oreg, I thought I sensed you here. Why didn’t you come in the front door?” Oreg just grins. Ward is a little taken aback by how happy he seems. But that doesn’t prevent him from noticing Miradri eating a slice of bread. Ward comments “Back to your old tricks?”

Oreg nods “Ward, meet Miradri.”

“Any title I should be aware of?” Ward scans her for dangers and threats in person, as he did with magic when she entered Hurog. The eyes seem to surprise him.

Miradri holds out her hand “I am a mage with the Avinhellish delegation at Estian. But please, just call me Miradri.” Ward notices everything, including the distance, or lack of it, between Oreg and Miradri, and well as Oreg’s slight defensive posture.

Ward takes her hand and kisses it, the gesture now familiar to her “Delighted to meet someone so important to my mysterious mage.” She glances at Oreg, silently asking if Ward knows he is a dragon. Oreg nods and gives her a wry smile. Ward is protective of everyone, even when he knows they are perfectly able to take care of themselves.

Light footsteps alert Miradri to someone behind her. “You know, I was just passing by the kitchen, and I happened to hear cook moaning that her bread just disappeared into thin air, and it was like the ghost was back again. Then I turn the corner and happen to chance across Oreg, here.” Stala gives Oreg a big hug and then turns to Miradri “So you must be the famous mage.”

Miradri glances at Oreg “What have you heard about me?”

Ward replies “Only what we could pry out of Oreg.”

Stala adds “Which was not very much.” Oreg shrugs and grins.

Ward remembers his duties as host “Can I show you to your room? Unless you two would like separate rooms.”

Oreg rolls his eyes slightly and glances at Miradri. They seem to engage in a silent conversation. Finally, Miradri replies “Together is fine.”

Ward replies “You know Hurog is still in the process of being rebuilt, so we don’t have as much space as we would prefer.”

As they walk Oreg asks “How is Tisala?”

Ward smiles, as he always does at mention of his wife “She’s doing great. She’s recovered for the most part, but she seems to be very attached to the baby. I think I’ve been replaced.” They laugh and Ward declares “It’s good to have you back, Oreg.”

“It’s good to be home.”

When they reach the rooms Ward declares “I will leave you here to unpack. Delighted to make your acquaintance, Miradri. Dinner will be in about an hour.”

“Thank you.” She replies.

Oreg has already entered the room and sprawled on the bed. He glances up “Shut the door.” Miradri does and Oreg sits up and asks “So what do you think so far?”

Miradri shrugs “I only just met Ward. He is the Hurogmeten, right. I think he takes that guardian part very seriously.”

“He does. If it is bothersome, just ignore it. He won’t care.”

Miradri looks skeptical “He knows that you don’t need protecting, right? Especially not from me.”

Oreg smiles “He knows and couldn’t care less. It is simply his nature, to protect and care for others, and this is his territory, in the heart of Hurog.”

“How long before I stop getting a suspicious look thrown my way?”

Oreg shrugs “Probably as soon as you become friends with Tisala.” Oreg jumps up “Actually, let’s go visit her. I want to see how the baby is doing.”

“I thought we were supposed to stay here and unpack until dinner.”

Oreg just smiles and strolls out the door. Miradri just shakes her head. It is like someone just took ten years off his apparent age. She wondered how much of it is an act, and how much is real. They walk through twisting corridors and down back passages. Hurog Keep isn’t big, but it does seem to be a proper maze. Oreg stops and knocks on a door. Tisala calls “Come in.” Oreg opens the door, and they enter the room. Tisala glances at them “Oreg, great to see you. I’m glad you made it for the winter. The passes are supposed to be closed off any day now.”

Oreg replies “Yes, we just made it. Tisala, meet Miradri.”

“The mage I’ve heard so little about. I hope the travel wasn’t too harsh? These barbarians tend to underestimate the climate.”

“Thanks, I’m fine but the weather is atrocious here. It snowed two feet last night.” As they talk Oreg slides quickly over to the baby and picks him up.

Tisala comments “Make sure you support the head. Ward told me that is important.”

Oreg turns around and settles on a chair. “Who do you think told Ward that?” He doesn’t make eye contact, being completely absorbed in the big eyes of the baby. Tisala gestures for Miradri to sit beside her in a comfy chair. Miradri sinks into the chair gratefully. She is tired from all the traveling. Tisala asks “So tell me about yourself? How did you end up being dragged to the coldest part of the world for winter?”

Miradri laughs softly “Oreg asked me if I would like to come to Hurog. I accepted, but I had no idea it would be this cold.”

“You’re from Avinhelle, right?”

“Yes, I serve the princess as her personal mage.”

“Has the princess swap been ironed out yet?”

Miradri raises her eyebrows “Oreg told you? He must have guessed a long time ago.”

“He explained the whole thing, and all of his evidence. Green eyes seemed to be his main proof.”

“Well, he was right.” Tisala’s shrug seems to indicate that Oreg is usually right. Miradri continues “It has gotten worse. Kellen has fallen completely in love with the real princess, but he thinks he is supposed to be courting Eloise. Oh, and the real princess has totally fallen for him as well.”

Oreg comments “It will all probably come to a head this winter. I for one, will be happy to miss the drama.”

Tisala replies “Court does get tiresome. But that sounds like interesting drama. And perhaps it will all turn out well, if they have fallen in love with each other.”

Miradri and Oreg share a look. Miradri declares “Royal stubbornness must always be taken into account.”

Tisala counters “And not the stubbornness of mages and dragons?” She winces at her slight misspeak, but notices Oreg and Miradri didn’t react to her use of the word. “Oh good, you already know he’s a dragon.”

Oreg mutters “I’m right here.”

Miradri replies with a glare at Oreg “Apparently I’m one too.”

Oreg comments, still apparently absorbed in the baby “Don’t tell Ward. I want to see how long it will take him to figure it out.”

Tisala sighs “And I thought this winter would be restful.”

Oreg finally looks up “Admit it; you would all be bored to tears without me.” She smiles, but doesn’t contradict him.

  
  



	13. Winter

“What are you?” The voice startles Miradri as she walks down the hallway. Ward moves very silently, for such a large man.

She turns and asks “What do you mean?” She sees how close his hand is to his sword.

“You claim to come from Avinhelle, which I believe, and are an extremely powerful mage, which I can confirm for myself. The question in my mind is how you have those stunning blue eyes. They are a feature absolutely unique to Hurog blood.”

“I didn’t choose my eyes, Ward.” She remains relaxed and amused, but feels the threat that the warrior-mage presents in his territory.

“And I suppose your magic slowly seeping into Hurog is something outside your control?” Ward talks slowly, but that only serves to make him more menacing.

“My magic is not seeping anywhere. I have it under perfect control.”

“Then why can I sense you throughout Hurog?”

Miradri snorts “I have no idea what you are talking about. I’ve never been to Hurog before.” Ward seems to measure her with one very serious stare, and then subtly relaxes. The threat Miradri perceived seems to have simply dissipated.

“I believe you.” Ward seems satisfied. “You’re very good for him, you know.” Miradri pauses, uncertain of what he means. Ward smiles, revealing a friendly personality at odds with his earlier threatening demeanor “I’ve never seen Oreg smile so much. Keep doing whatever you are doing.” Ward turns and walks away, leaving Miradri completely perplexed.

Tosten, Ward’s brother, arrives that afternoon. Oreg and Miradri are sitting with Ward and Tisala in the family room, one of the warmest places in the Keep. It is difficult to heat a giant stone building in winter. Ward gets up suddenly as they are talking and walks quickly out one of the doors. Tisala asks Oreg “What happened?”

Oreg replies “Tosten is here.”

Miradri asks “How do you know?”

“Hurog knows when those of Hurog blood come home. I am still very sensitive to the flow of magic here.”

Miradri replies “I’ve been meaning to ask you about that. The magic seems almost alive here, like it is aware and can act on its own.”

Oreg tilts his head “Sort of. It is certainly aware, but it answers to the Hurogmeten. It has gotten more pronounced since the last time I was here.” Oreg stand up and turns to the door as Ward and Tosten come through. Oreg grins “Welcome back to Hurog, just in time for the winter.”

Tosten returns the sarcastic edge “Where else would I be? I get free food here. Elsewhere I’d have to pay.”

Tisala rolls her eyes “You actually make money harping when you put your mind to it.”

“Not in winter. This winter will be lean for many, but fortunately, Hurog is flourishing.”

Ward smiles, proud “Yes, we’ve had a few good seasons.”

Oreg mutters “All of Shavig is thriving, because Hurog is strong again. Ward, you know that the squabbles will all be landing in your lap again.”

Ward replies to that cryptic statement “That can wait until spring. Let’s get through winter first.”

On the side, Miradri asks Tisala “Do you know what they mean?”

Tosten overhears and replies softly “No one does. Sometimes I think they speak in code just to irritate the rest of us.”

Oreg hears that and asks Ward “Do you think we do that?”

“Speak in code? No,” He switches to old Shavig “I thought I was perfectly clear.”

Oreg replies in the same language “Your accent is absolutely atrocious.” They both laugh. Old Shavig is a dead language. Ward only knows a little, but Oreg is fluent.

Miradri asks “What was that?”

Tosten replies “Old Shavig. It is a dead language, the language of the dragons, if you believe in that sort of thing.”

“And you’re a bard?”

Tosten nods “The harp is a pretty clear indicator.”

Tisala grins “We will get treated to his newest compositions all winter.”

Miradri asks “Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

Oreg squishes between her and Tosten, taking Miradri’s hand. “Depends on who you ask.”

They settle in for winter, everyone getting to know each other and becoming comfortable with the arrangements. Oreg and Miradri go on long rides that are actually flying lessons. It makes Ward suspicious, because something still seems odd about Miradri. She fits into Hurog too well. Her magic blends, she seems absolutely comfortable. Ward can’t explain why this makes him uneasy, but it does.

Ward is standing behind one of the highest windows in the Keep. Tosten walks up and joins him. “What’s bothering you, Ward?”

Ward shrugs “The mage Oreg brought.”

“Miradri? She seems wonderful, perfect for him.” There is a sadness underlying Tosten’s words, but Ward is too preoccupied in his thoughts to notice.

“Yes, too perfect. Her magic meshes with Hurog too well, and she is extremely powerful.”

“Well, that’s not surprising. I think she’s a dragon.”

“What?” Ward is shocked.

Tosten glances sideways and says “Have you seen the silver dragon around?”

“Yes, you think that is Miradri?”

“The dragon only appears when Oreg and Miradri go for one of their rides. I sometimes see a purple flash near her, which is how Oreg often appears in flight.”

“Oreg flies invisibly.”

“Yes, but I’m pretty sure there is a flash when he switches forms.”

Ward considers it. “Maybe. I’ll ask Oreg.” Tosten winces, and Ward notices this time. “What?”

Tosten shrugs “If Oreg hasn’t told anyone, perhaps you shouldn’t ask him.” Ward raises an eyebrow, questioning. Tosten adds “Ask Miradri. She really is a great person.”

Ward replies “I’ll consider it.”

He is saved from his decision by the arrival of the dwarves around midwinter. Oreg greets the dwarves, descending into the bowels of the castle where the dwarves arrive. “Greetings, friends, and welcome to Hurog Keep.” Oreg notices a very tall dwarf in the back, and recognizes the one next to him. “Prince Yoleg, Axiel, welcome to Hurog. I’m delighted to see you.”

Axiel strides forward and clasps Oreg’s forearm. “How is it going?”

“Everyone is well. Tisala has had her first child, baby Penwick. Tosten is around, and Ward is trying to keep us from going stir-crazy.”

Prince Yoleg speaks up “We bring a business proposition to discuss with the Hurogmeten.”

Oreg smiles “The dwarves are doing well, then? Come, I’ll show you and your men to warm rooms.” Oreg leads the way up into the keep. Fortunately, the keep does have a few more furnished rooms, but some of the dwarves will stay in the guardrooms with the Blue Guard. It seems like they are all happy with the set-up, and everyone with rank got a furnished room. Well, more or less furnished.

Oreg shows Axiel to his room last. Axiel simply drops his bags on the bed and asks “Where is Ward?”

Oreg replies “I thought you might have news for him. He’s just finished dealing with that stupid crofter, and is in the family room. I’ll walk with you.” About ten seconds later, Oreg asks “What is the business proposition?”

Axiel snorts “I’m not supposed to discuss it with anyone of Hurog until my brother can present it to the Hurogmeten.” Oreg tilts his head, his eyes boring into Axiel. Axiel shakes his head “What happened to you? I heard you were in Estian, serving Kellen.”

Oreg accepts the change of subject with a graceful shrug. Axiel inwardly wonders at the change in him. Oreg is much more self-assured that he was even a year ago. He also seems happier, but Axiel doesn’t see how anyone might mistake him for human anymore. Oreg responds “I was. I returned to Hurog for the winter, partly to show Miradri Hurog.”

“Who’s that?”

“You get to meet her. She’s in the family room with Oreg.”

Axiel shakes his head “That ability of yours and Ward’s is still uncanny to me.”

“What?” Oreg seems confused.

“You can place anyone in the Keep and the surrounding lands, right?”

Oreg shrugs “More or less. It is Hurog, Axiel. Ward is better at it than me, now.” Oreg opens a door “Here we are.” He calls “Ward, guess who came to visit.”

Ward jumps up and greets Axiel, Tosten not far behind. After Axiel greets everyone, he smiles at Miradri “I don’t believe we’ve been acquainted.”

She replies “I’m Miradri. Mage to the Avinhellish delegation at court, at least until Oreg brought me to Hurog.”

Axiel smiles and bows “Pleased to meet you, lady.” He notices how Oreg is keeping an eye on him, although he is informing Ward about the arrival of the dwarves. Then he realizes something about Miradri. “A dragon from Avinhelle? How unusual.”

Miradri smiles “I didn’t realize myself, until Oreg explained it to me. And tell me, what is this about the dwarves? I had no idea they were at Hurog.”

“We just arrived. My brother, Prince Yoleg, has come with a business proposition.”

Oreg interrupts “The nature of which he cannot discuss.” Axiel just smiles at Oreg’s acerbic tone. Everyone here seems to be used to the interesting aspects of Oreg’s character and the strange habits of his personality. The traits that scared the nobles so much in Estian seem to endear him to his friends.

Miradri frowns “If you are a dwarf, why are you so tall?”

“I’m only half-dwarven. You’ll find that the rest are much shorter.” Axiel’s eyes glimmer with amusement. He thinks that this woman could be the reason Oreg is so much happier.

Ward mutters to Tosten “So she is a dragon.”

The next day, Oreg, Axiel, Ward, Prince Yoleg, and a number of the dwarven noblemen spend the day in complex negotiations. By midafternoon, they are all quite tired of the endless argument. Oreg swings by the hall and collects Miradri saying only “Let’s go riding. I want to get out of here.” She agrees, and they saddle horses.

“How are the negotiations going?” She asks.

“Complicated.”

“I take it that they are very important?”

Oreg shrugs, releasing some of the tension in his shoulders. “The dwarves have historically been very close with Hurog. A few years ago, the curse that had been on the dwarven people was lifted, and they are starting to come out of their great stone chambers again. They have children once more, a great thing.” He stops.

Miradri asks “So what is complicated?”

“Dwarves live longer than humans, and it takes forever to negotiate anything. They are really only trying to reinstate the trade deal that they had in the centuries before the curse. But they all bicker. Each dwarf wants a different concession, and it is crazy.”

“Trade deal? How did that work?”

“It used to function excellently. The luck of the dwarves is tied to that of the dragons, who are tied to Hurog.”

“So the curse that was lifted had very severe reverberations? No wonder we felt it in Avinhelle.”

Oreg asks with a nervous glance “You know about the curse?”

“Only bits and pieces. I know you and Ward were instrumental in lifting it, but no one seems to know how.”

Oreg nods “They’re not supposed to know. Ready to fly?”

Miradri can recognize when Oreg is avoiding a question, but she lets it slide. “Sure, let’s go flying.”

  
  



	14. Turning of the Year

The snow piled up, foot upon foot, until the skies started brightening. By the time the snow had cleared from the valley the trade deal had been struck and the dwarves stuck around for fun and to feel the taste of spring before they returned under the earth. Baby Penwick was happy and healthy, a delight to those around him. Oreg and Miradri were incredibly happy and content. Ward was satisfied, but as always in spring, he begins to look towards the future. Slowly, at the heart of the valley, the ground thawed enough to plant crops, but the passes were still blocked. The dwarves departed just before the final thaw that would clear the mountain passes of Hurog.

The day after the passes cleared, a messenger came from the King. The letter asked Oreg to return to court with all due haste. A similar message came for Miradri. As they were packing and nearly ready to leave, another message came in, telling them to relax, the royalty did not need their mages at this time. Of course, they shared this contradictory news. It was easy to tell that the first message was when Kellen learned that the princess had tricked him, the second when they decided that wasn’t important. Oreg asks Miradri “When do think they will marry?”

Miradri replies “Based on an estimate of stubbornness, probably another few months.” They laugh together, a very common sight, but make plans to return to court soon.

Ward calls Tosten into the small dining room, where he is working on some official documents. “Tosten, I am changing the inheritance on behalf of my son. Hurog will go to him if something were to happen to me and Tisala, but you are to hold the keep until he becomes of age.”

Tosten replies “Sure, Ward.”

Ward nods “The inheritance right now goes Penwick, you, your children, our sister and Beckram, her children. Does that sound about right?”

“Sure, Ward.”

Ward frowns “When are you planning to settle down, anyway? I have a nice piece of land set aside for you. Met any pretty girls on your travels?”

Tosten gets up and walks out the door, slamming it as he walks away. He goes to the roof as Ward sits there, very confused and concerned.

Oreg, who just finished a heated discussion with Miradri on when they should return to court, storms up to the roof as well. He opens the door and sees Tosten with tears just starting in his eyes. “What’s wrong with you now?” Oreg sounds annoyed, but his annoyance at Tosten is nothing more than that his refuge has been disturbed.

“Nothing is wrong with me.” Tosten screams it defiantly.

Oreg, who never had great control over his mouth taunts “Oh, did big brother upset you?”

Tosten spits “He wants me to get married and settle down.”

Oreg, perhaps out of his own insecurity, shoots back “What, can’t find a girl to marry you?”

Tosten screams “I don’t want to marry any girl.”

Oreg is startled out of his bad mood “Wait, you mean you are gay?”

Tosten responds “Go jump off a cliff.” He sinks down against the wall and begins to cry silently. Oreg leaves quietly.

He appears silently behind Stala, tapping her on the shoulder. She spins, a hand outstretched to hit whoever just grabbed her, and Oreg jumps back just out of reach. Stala is about to tear into him for scaring her again, but she notices his solemn face. “Oreg, what’s up?”

“It’s Tosten. I think I hurt him, he’s on the roof.” With that, Oreg’s eyes seem to go vacant. Stala recognizes the beginning of one of his episodes, and leaves quickly. Oreg scares her sometimes, and it seems like Tosten needs help. She is his aunt, and regrets she couldn’t help Ward and Tosten more as they were growing up with the old Hurogmeten. But she can help Tosten now. She just doesn’t know what to expect. What did Oreg mean? Did he and Tosten have a fight on the roof? As possibilities go crashing through her head, she speeds up her pace. By the time she reaches the roof, she is breathing heavy, but she opens the door in a rush.

She sees Tosten curled up against the stone and asks “Tosten, are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

She takes a breath “Well, from what Oreg said, it sounded like you were dying.”

He mutters “Only in a manner of speaking.”

“No physical injuries? Okay, I can relax.”

Tosten laughs bitterly. “He didn’t tell you, did he?”

Stala frowns “Tell me what?”

Tosten, still laughing in that strange fashion sits up and sobers. “Aunt Stala…” He trails off, not making eye contact.

She sits down, her knees complaining, but being on his level will make this easier. “What, darling?”

Tosten takes a breath and closes his eyes, as if that will make it easier “I’m gay.” He starts laughing and crying again.

Stala doesn’t quite know how to respond “Okay.” After a pause she adds “There isn’t anything wrong with that.”

Tosten relaxes a little bit replies bitterly “Tell that to Ward.”

Stala replies with surprise “Ward condemned you for being gay?”

“Not yet.”

“Give him a chance. He cares about you, Tosten.”

Tosten replies bitterly “He cares about Hurog. He wants me to get married and settle down.”

“He worries about you, alone in strange lands.”

“He worries about the future of Hurog. I bet he wouldn’t care about me if he knew that I would never father children to continue the Hurog blood.”

Stala shakes her head “No, Tosten, He cares about you, his brother.” Tosten laughs and looks away. Stala continues “The only way you’ll know is to tell him. There’s no point in worrying until you know for sure.” She changes tack “Come over here and help your old aunt up. My legs are not meant for sitting on stone anymore.”

Tosten smiles and replies “Sorry to be such a mess, Aunt Stala.” He pulls her to her feet.

She embraces him in a hug “I’m proud of you, Tosten.”

He hugs her back, and turns away before she notices the tear in the corner of his eye. He’ll tell Ward before he leaves to go harping.

Deep under the Keep, Ward puts out a hand to stop Miradri as she tries to go to Oreg. “What’s wrong with him? It looks like he is in pain.” Below, Oreg flinches from an imaginary blow. Miradri flinches too, in sync with him.

Ward sighs and draws her to where they can’t see Oreg. “Sometimes he has episodes like this.”

“I’ve never seen that before. What the heck is happening to him?”

Ward shrugs “He’s reliving some past trauma. The wounds will fade shortly, and I’ve never seen anyone else hurt by it.”

She tries to push past him “He’s hurting himself. I need to go to him.”

Ward blocks her way “It won’t do any good. He’ll emerge when he’s ready. I’ve never been able to pull him out of one of those living dreams.”

“Who hurt him so? Can I destroy them?”

Ward shakes his head “They’re probably dead. Oreg was bound as a slave to the Hurogmeten for far too long.”

“What do you mean?”

Ward sighs “Not all of my ancestors were good people, especially not with the curse blighting Hurog.”

She frowns “I know about the curse, what happened to Oreg?”

“Of course he didn’t tell you.” Ward shakes his head. “He was bound as a slave to this ring for a number of years, probably centuries. The ring was passed from father to son, until it reached me.”

“And then what? He’s not bound any longer, I would have noticed that.”

Ward acknowledges “No, he’s not.” He glances in the direction Oreg would be. “He should really tell you, not me.”

A voice snarls around the corner “Yes, he really should.” Oreg sounds pissed. He stalks off down the corridor. Miradri glances at Ward. Ward indicates that she should go after Oreg.

Miradri runs after Oreg “Oreg, what happened?”

He calls back “Why don’t you just ask Ward?”

She reaches him and grabs his arm, pulling him towards her “Oreg, tell me what happened. Why were you a slave, how did you get free?”

He allows her to hold him in place, and his expression is almost grotesque, more animal than human. The long-hidden emotions come raging back. His breath comes harshly, and his pulse races. His eyes shine with the repressed fury and shame of centuries. “My father bound me to serve at the whim of the Hurogmeten, and so set the curse that nearly destroyed Hurog. The only way out was through death, but no one except the Hurogmeten could kill me.” His eyes focus on Miradri’s face, challenging her. “So I forced Ward to kill me.”

Miradri forces herself to relax and steps toward Oreg, resting her head on his chest “Of course you did.” She looks up at him. His expression has changed from the animal to an innocent sheepish expression. She orders “Never make me do that to you, alright?”

He smiles cheekily “Yes, Miradri.” She can tell that it is just a mask, and Oreg is still very unsettled, but maybe it is best to leave it be. It isn’t as if she doesn’t have her own deep past.

  
  



	15. Return to Court

As the passes clear, Miradri and Oreg journey back to court. They take horses, partly because they have to return the horses, partly to take their time. Oreg is also bringing a great number of books back with him.

Meanwhile, the nobles are all in a shock at court. The Avinhellish delegation finally admitted to the princess switch and got to watch the king be outraged then try to woo the actual princess. To everyone’s shock, she seemed to take it well, and their evening walks were entertainment for the whole castle. It became clear that this relationship could work out. Despite the cold of winter, spirits were bright in the castle. The future looks hopeful and the kingdom can grow strong, with a good king, a happy queen, and loyal nobles.

Oreg and Miradri try to arrive unobtrusively, but Princess Chakra insists on greeting them, so of course the king has to be with her and all the requisite attendants and formalities. They make their bows to the monarchs. Miradri protests “Really, my lady, you needn’t have gone to such fuss for me. I am not dressed for such attention.”

Oreg whispers into her ear “Would you like me to fix that?” She shoots him a glare. Oreg continues smoothly “We do appreciate the honor you have done us, but I am afraid Miradri and I are quite tired. Is there anything you require of us tonight?”

Kellen accepts this “Nothing that can’t wait until you are more rested.”

The Princess asks Miradri “And where would you like your bags moved?”

Miradri replies “To my chambers, of course.”

The princess inquires “You don’t wish them elsewhere?”

Miradri replies “My duty is to protect you, my lady. Where else would I be?” Beside her, Oreg grins, not a reassuring sight.

Kellen interrupts “I can see you are both tired. Why don’t you get settled in? I am sure there is nothing too pressing.” The royals return into the castle. Oreg rolls his eyes at Kellen’s behavior. Humans (and dragons) love gossip far too much.

Of course, as soon as the bags have been moved, and the servants cleared his room, Kellen knocks on Oreg’s door. Well, he tries to. As usual, the door swings open before he gets the chance. Kellen asks the darkness “Still up to your old tricks? How was your vacation?”

The candles around Oreg light up, and the fire starts crackling in the fire place. Oreg lounges behind his desk, looking every inch a dragon. He replies graciously “Please take a seat. I wasn’t expecting company this evening, what with the king’s directive to rest. So please tell what is so pressing that the king can’t follow his own commands.”

Kellen rolls his eyes “I swear you get more difficult every time you go to Hurog. Ward must truly care about you. Most pressing, did you know that Chakra was the princess?”

Oreg smiles “Of course. I believe I commented on her unusual green eyes a number of times.”

Kellen complains “How am I supposed to know the significance of green eyes? What do they even mean?”

Oreg raises an eyebrow “They indicate something similar to my blue eyes.”

Kellen concentrates “Hurog-blue eyes indicate dragon descent. Lady Chakra isn’t a dragon.”

Oreg shakes his head “Ward and Tosten aren’t either, but no, green eyes indicate a different line of descent.” Kellen taps his foot. Oreg sighs “Time for a history lesson. As you may have heard, and should have learned, there are a number of non-human races that live in these five kingdoms, and yet more outside. Could you name a few?”

Kellen shrugs “According to legend, dragons in Hurog, dwarves in Oranstone, fae in Avinhelle, elves in Tallven, and some sort of sea creature in Seaford.”

Oreg nods “Blue eyes, gold eyes, green eyes, a specific pattern of brown, purple eyes.”

“Chakra is fae?”

“The line of the sorcerer-kings is descended from the fae.”

“So you knew all this time that Chakra was the princess, and you didn’t feel it necessary to inform me?”

Oreg smiles “I strongly suspected, but you need someone to keep you on your toes.” Oreg tilts his head “Speaking of which, when are you going to propose?”

“What do you mean?”

“To Princess Chakra? You do intend to marry her, not just go for long walks in the evening?”

Kellen grits his teeth “I should have let you stay in Hurog.”

Oreg looks incredibly smug “You know that you’ll have to invite her father to the wedding, and if you wait too long he’ll have to stay the winter? If you aim for a midsummer wedding, very auspicious, the sorcerer-king will be able to return to Avinhelle before the passes close. If you wait for fall, you might be stuck with your soon-to-be father-in-law for the entire winter.”

Kellen sighs. “I am sure you are correct in all particulars. I want to propose when the time is right, not for political expediency.”

“You’re the king. Your life revolves around political expediency.” Oreg sounds darkly amused.

Kellen glares at Oreg, who grins. Kellen states “I’ll leave you to your rest. Try to inform me of important facts about people before they happen, please.”

Oreg rises and bows “Goodnight, your majesty.” Kellen leaves quickly, trying not to give the impression he is running from the room.

Miradri pokes her head out from the door to the bedroom. “You shouldn’t freak out your king like that.”

Oreg shrugs “It’s good for him.”

“I don’t treat my lady like that, and we’re very close friends.”

“Trust me, Kellen would be more freaked out if I seemed to respect him. My presence here is oddly reassuring for him.”

Mira shrugs “If you say so. It’s late, you should come to bed.”

Oreg smiles softly at her. “I’ll be there in a minute.”

Oreg thinks over the past year, the peace that has settled in the kingdom, the wedding to come this summer, and he can see a bright future with a fierce dragon at his side.

**The End**

  
  



End file.
